Salpicaduras de lluvia
by Kaze Tsubaki
Summary: Una nueva familia hace acto de presencia en Namimori y ahora la nueva generacion Vongola debera enfrentarla . ¿ Podran Ame , Giotto y Arashi juntos con los demas guardianes enfrentar a este nuevo enemigo como la unida familia que son ? . Summary pesimo
1. Chapter 1

**Hola ! Bueno esta es mi primera historia de Katekyo Hitman Reborn y espero que les guste . Veran que se basara mas en Yamamoto y su familia , ya que este es mi personaje favorito del anime ^^ . Les quiero pedir disculpas si algun personaje sale OC , estoy haciendo mi mayor intento . **

**Criticas , Piedras y Tomatazos o cualquier metodo de asesinato por favor en los reviews , que los aceptare con todo gusto . **

**Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no son mios ( voy a llorar por eso ) sino de Akira Amano .**

Dia Normal

Ame miraba la lluvia golpear levemente la ventana de su cuarto . Habia amanecido nublado ese dia haciendolo un dia normal como todos . No tenia ganas de salir del cuarto e ir a la escuela con el dia asi pero sabia que sus padres no lo permitirian . Levantandose resignada se dirigio hacia el baño para enlistarse .

No tardo ni una hora en estar lista ya que diferencia de muchas chicas ella casi ni se preocupaba por su aspecto y total siempre se veia bien segun decian sus amigos . Bajo las escaleras para entrar a la cocina y encontrar al resto de su familia en ella .

-¡ Hahi ! - exclamo la mujer adulta al verla ; su corto cabello castaño oscuro , era hermoso y brillante al igual que sus ojos – Ame-chan ... creia que no te ibas a levantar y ya iba a enviar a tu padre a levantarte – dijo alegremente su madre mientras le servia desayuno . Ame miro al hombre que estaba tomando te frente a ella que a pesar de ser un hombre mayor y maduro ; Takeshi Yamamoto seguia siendo guapo , su cabello negro hacia destacar su bronceada piel y los brillantes y calidos ojos castaños claros la miraban con una serenidad indescripible .

-Buenas dias oto-san , oka-san – saludo Ame a la vez que empezaba a comer su desayuno . Su padre la miro fijamente para entonces sonreir .

-¿Que haras despues que salgas de clases ? - pregunto amablemente a la vez que Ame lo miro sin entender – Quiero buscarte para ir juntos a comprar algo – explico ante la explicacion Ame se quedo pensativa .

-Creo que nada pero mañana tengo practica de kendo pero hoy no tengo nada – respondio ella

-¿ Todavia Ame-chan sigue en la practicas de kendo ? - pregunto Haru a la nada lo que hizo que Takeshi mirara a su esposa con una leve gota y negaba resignadamente su cabeza ya que ella podia ser muy despistada .

-Hai pero ya me tengo que ir ... nos vemos – dijo Ame saliendo apurada de la cocina mientras sus padres decian un ´´ buen viaje ´´ .

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Yamamoto Takeshi todavia miraba fijamente por donde habia salido su primogenita e unica hija ya que nunca se habia fijado en lo grande que estaba . Siempre sonreia cuando Gokudera le decia que era un clon de el pero que por lo menos no habia salido a su friki amor por el beisbol . Y el guardian de la tormenta tenia razon porque su hija Ame era un clon de el pero en version femenina . Salio de sus pensamientos al sentir la mano de su esposa en su hombro ; la miro y vio que le sonreia .

-¿ A Takeshi le preocupa algo ? - pregunto ella mientras que Yamamoto agarraba la mano de Haru como si fuera un tesoro invaluable .

-Temo que pronto ella se enterara de todo a pesar de que hemos inetentado ocultarlo ... sobre la Familia Vongola , los guardianes ... sabes muy bien que la sucesion sera pronto ... - dijo Yamamoto en voz baja y sintio que Haru apreto mas la mano en señal de apoyo .

-Ella lo entendera ; sabes que lo hara ... por algo se parece mucho a ti – dijo Haru con una leve sonrisa . Yamamoto sonrio forzadamente antes de responder .

-Quisiera creer que sera asi – dijo el y volvio a mirar la salida de la cocina y luego a su mano donde tenia su anillo Vongola de la Lluvia – Pero cuando te ocultan cosas toda tu vida y todos a tus alrededor lo saben y tu no ; el entendimiento es algo lejano de lo que uno puede llegar a sentir en esos momentos – añadio con pesadez , recordando las palabras que le habia dicho Reborn sobre la nueva ceremonia de sucesion que se iba a llevar a cabo dentro de unos meses y que su hija tenia que responder a su llamado como la nueva guardiana de la lluvia .

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ame caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de su barrio y solo le faltaba una cuadra para llegar a la escuela cuando sintio algo detras de ella y sin pensarlo saco de su funda su shinai ; el cual llevaba siempre con ella y corto en dos una bola que iba directo hacia ella pero cuanto bajo el shinai no vio a nadie . Mantuvo sus sentidos alertas hasta que escucho una voz delante de ella .

-Veo que sacastes los mismo reflejos de Yamamoto – dijo una voz infantil lo que hizo que Ame buscara con la mirada pero no encontraba a nadie – Porque nadie busca mas alla de sus narices – dijo la voz mas cerca lo que hizo que Ame por instinto bajara su mirada y viera a un bebé vestido en traje de etiqueta y con un sombrero en el cual tenia un camaleón verde .

-Un be...bé – dijo Ame con lentitud sin entender mientras bajaba su shinai y se arrodillaba para observarlo mejor .

-Ciaossu – saludo el bebe con elegancia – Como habia dicho ; eres igual a tu padre ... mucho gusto Ame Yamamoto ... próxima guardiana Vongola de la Lluvia – añadio Reborn mientras Ame lo miraba sin enteder .

-Guardiana Vo ... ¿ qué ? - dijo Ame totalmente perdida en la conversación y miro de nuevo hacia el bebé que estaba frente a ella pero este ya habia desaparecido , lo que provoco que se levantara rápido y buscara con la mirada a este por todos lados pero ya estaba . A lo mejor habia sido una alucinación . Ame llego a la conclusion de que todo habia sido una ilusion mientras decia que tenia que dejar de tomar mucha leche y con lentitud guardaba su shinai en su funda mientras que por instinto miro sin querer miro su reloj y vio que era tarde para la escuela . - Oh no ... ¡ Ya es tarde ¡ ! Kumo me asesinara ! - dijo Ame alarmada para salir corriendo .

No muy lejos de ahi dos pequeñas figuras observaban a la chica correr .

-¿ No crees que decirle ahora sea una mala idea? kora – dijo Colonello a Reborn pero el hitman solo sonreia con misterio .

-Yamamoto es el unico guardian que no le ha dicho su identidad a su hija y ella tiene que enterarse ahora ya que la ceremonia será en unos meses como asi lo decidio Tsuna – respondio Reborn .

-¿ Y si no acepta ? kora – pregunto Colonello mirandolo a la vez que seguia a Reborn que empezo a caminar alejandose en dirección contraria .

-Claro que lo hará ... despues de todo es una hitman nata al igual que su padre – respondio el arcobaleno del sol .

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ame llego como si nada al portón de la escuela a pesar de que habia corrido mucho . No habia puesto ni el pie completo en los terrenos de la escuela cuando escucho una voz llena de molestia .

-Llegas tarde Yamamoto y en la escuela Namimori se llega puntual – dijo la voz mientras que Ame se volteaba sonriente hacia la persona que le habia hablado .

-Oh vamos Kumo si solo fue un minuto tarde – respondio alegremente Ame al joven que la miraba molesto . Kumo Hibari tenia el cabello negro y ojos grises al igual que su padre y era el presidente estudiantil de la escuela como lo habia sido su padre anteriormente ; pero a diferencia de su padre , Kumo ya se habia gradudado . El susodicho no estaba complacido con la respuesta de su interlocutora , lo que ocasiono que sacara sus tonfas mientras que Ame no parecia asustada sino que todo le provocaba gracia . - Calmate , Calma ... sabes si sigues enojandote te saldran arrugas – dijo Ame con una sonrisa lo que provoco sin querer que a Kumo se le frunciera el ceño mas y saliera hacia ella dispuesto a darle un golpe ; el cual ella evadio sin ningun problema mientras salia corriendo seguido por el por todo el campus escolar . Ame corria alegremente ajena de que su vida cambiaria y se iria a la basura ; al saber que todo habia sido una completa mentira por parte de su padre y conocidos . Que sin saberlo ella era la próxima Guardiana de la Lluvia de la familia mas poderosa de la mafia ... La Familia Vongola .

**Gomenasai si de verdad no les gusto , pero hize mi mayor esfuerzo , escribir no es mi fuerte sino el dibujo , asi me lo han dicho XD . Bueno espero de verdad que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito . Mas personajes saldran para el siguiente capitulo . Si recibo algunos reviews ( lo cual me alegraria mucho ) , pues sigo con la continuacion que ya esta escrita . Hasta la proxima :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola ! Aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo de mi loca historia XD . Espero que les guste . Les quiero pedir disculpas si algun personaje sale OC , estoy haciendo mi mayor intento . **

**Criticas , Piedras y Tomatazos o cualquier metodo de asesinato por favor en los reviews , que los aceptare con todo gusto . **

**Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no son mios sino de Akira Amano .**

**Una verdad nada placentera **

Habia logrado perder a Kumo sin ningun problemas de su loca persecusion y por lo tanto habia llegado tarde a su primera clase y no pudo entrar ; si su padre se enteraba la iba a regañar . Ahora se encontraba en el patio escondida de que no la encontraran y esperando la siguiente clase . Sin pensarlo alzo su rostro al cielo y vio que seguia nublado . Mientras veia el cielo pensaba en el raro encuentro con aquel bebé pero negó con la cabeza ya que definitvamente tenia que ser una alucinación . Con el pensamiento de eso sintio que una gota de agua caia a su rostro , noto que habia empezado a llover y con lentitud se levanto de la banca pero de pronto sintio que ya no le caian gotas por lo cual alzo su rostro para ver un paraguas arriba de ella lo que hizo que sonriera y fijara su vista en la persona que tenia a su lado .

-Que tengas el mismo nombre no quiere decir que pertenezcas a ella – dijo la persona con voz serena .

-¿ Que haces afuera Giotto ? - pregunto Ame sonriente mientras empezaban a caminar por el patio escolar .

-No te vi en el salón ... por lo que empeze a suponer que Kumo te persiguio por toda la escuela y ademas ya es hora de la siguiente clase y dudo mucho que a Yamamoto-san le guste que te pierdas una cuantas clases hoy – respondio el joven Giotto con tranquilidad en algo que era opuesto a su padre cuando era joven . Giotto Sawada era el hijo de Tsunayoshi y Kyoko Sawada . Ame miro al joven que era su amigo desde la infancia y a pesar de ser hijo del , no se parecia mucho a el . Su cabello era rubio y de un estilo diferente y solo habia sacado sus ojos castaños oscuros . Segun su oto-san dijo que Tsuna al ver que su hijo se parecia a un antepasado de el decidio ponerle el nombre en su honor .

-Kumo nunca pierde una oportunidad de perseguirme desde que le gane en kendo – dijo Ame observando a Giotto cerrar la sombrilla para entrar al edificio el cual ya estaba repleto de estudiantes .

-Tendra que vivir con eso si vamos a estar ... - empezo a decir Giotto pero callo al ver la mirada de Ame – Sabes como es el ... olvidalo – repuso sonriente ante una mirada de Ame llena de suspicacia .

-_¿ Que iba a decir ? _- se pregunto ella misma mientras caminaba a su lado . No llevaban ni dos minutos caminando cuando una estruendosa voz hablo por el pasillo .

-Onceavo ! – dijo la voz los que los hizo detenerse pero a Ame no le parecio extraño que llamaran a Giotto asi porque la persona que lo hizo lo llamaba asi desde que tenia memoria . Vieron como un chico de cabellera plateada y ojos azules se abria paso en la multitud – Onceavo ! No se separe de mi ; me volvi loco buscandolo – reprocho el chico mirandolo para entonces reparar que Ame estaba a su lado haciendo que entornara los ojos – Hola friki del kendo – ese era el saludo para ella desde niños y el cual a Ame no le molestaba .

-Tambien es bueno verte Arashi – dijo Ame con una leve sonrisa viendo como el joven se le quedaba mirando por un rato para entonces apartar la mirada y ver a su amigo .

-Onceavo sera mejor irnos , recuerde que tenemos clase de fisica – dijo el joven llamado Arashi viendo como Giotto asentia y se dirigia a mirar a Ame .

-Nos veremos mas tarde Ame – dijo Giotto mientras esta asentia antes de irse Arashi le dirigio una mirada lo cual Ame sonrio haciendo que el frunciera el ceño y a los pocos segundos ya estaba sola entre la multitud de estudiantes . Se percato del tiempo por lo que tenia que darse prisa si no queria llegar tarde a su siguiente clase ; la cual era la unica que no cogia en compañia de Giotto y Arashi .

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Yamamoto miraba a los invitados que tenia en el dojo donde estaba practicando . Habia tanta tensión que podia ser cortada por el filo mas pequeño de una arma . En medio de todo eso Haru miraba a su esposo un poco nerviosa al igual que sus invitados .

-Yamamoto ... - empezo a decir una persona con lentitud y precaucion ante la situacion a la vez que el guardian de la lluvia posaba su mirada fijamente en él sin perder su compostura serena y decidida

-Ya habiamos discutido esto hace años Tsuna – dijo Yamamoto mientras que el Décimo Jefe de la Familia Vongola observaba a su amigo . Tsunayoshi Sawada casi no habia cambiado fisicamente ya que su cabello seguia igual aunque ya unas canas empezaban a relucir en distintas partes de este pero sus ojos tenian ese brillo confiado y a la misma vez se notaba mucho su madurez que habia adquirido con el paso de los años al igual que sus acompañanates .

-Cuida lo que dices friki del beisbol – dijo una voz molesta detras de Tsuna ; Gokudera miro con molestia a su amigo .

-No importa Gokudera-kun – dijo Tsuna tratando de relajar el ambiente lo que hizo que el guardian de la tormenta resoplara desde su sitio pensando que su jefe era tan blando antes esas situaciones .

-Haru ¿ podrias traernos te ? creo que esto se tardara mucho – dijo Yamamoto mirando a su esposa con una sonrisa sincera la cual Haru correspondio mientras asentia y salia del dojo .

-Yama ... - empezo a decir Tsuna pero fue interrumpido por Yamamoto que alzo una mano pidiendo silencio .

-Hablaremos cuando Haru traiga el te – dijo Yamamoto amablemente lo que hizo que Tsuna sonriera aliviado mientras asentia mientras que a la vez que se escuchaba por lo bajo las quejas de Gokudera .

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Unos ojos verdes se enfrentaban a duelo con unos de color castaño claro . La tensión se hacia presente y gotas se sudor bajaban lentamente por sus rostros .

-Vamos ... hazlo – dijo una voz de hombre joven y medio aburrida lo que hizo que los ojos castaños claros se entrecerraran calculadores .

-Tu primero – dijo la voz femenina con una sonrisa ; en ese momento una gota bajo por su rostro cayendo al suelo .

-Y morir primero ... no gracias – respondio el joven de ojos verdes sarcasticamente . Se veia en las mismas condiciones que su desafiante , estos siguieron mirandose sin dudar hasta que ...

y Sr. Bovino hagan el favor de probar su wasabi – dijo una mujer con molestia lo que hizo que los dos jovenes dieran un respingo y miraran a su profesora de Economia Domestica . La madura mujer desde hacia rato observaba la mesa de ellos dos y veia que todavia tenian en sus manos las cucharas llenas de wasabi sin todavia probarlo para saber si estaba bien .

-Hai – dijieron a la misma vez ellos . Ame miro a su amigo Kiri Bovino hijo de Lambo el amigo de sus padres y respirando profudamente para entonces mirarse y cerrar los ojos se llevaron la cuchara a la boca mientras que la profesora los miraba expectante . Al cabo de unos segundos vio como se ponian palidos y salian corriendo del aula asi que suspiro resignadamente .

-Porque nunca siguen las indicaciones – dijo la profesora mientras miraba el contenido de la olla de ellos y se apartaba rapidamente ; ahora entendia porque ellos se turnaba su suerte para ver quien seria el primero en '' morir ''

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Llevaban tomando té desde hacia unos minutos y nadie hablaba por lo que Gokudera se preguntaba si el friki del beisbol lo estaba haciendo a propósito . Tsuna dejo su taza y miro a su amigo y este entendio que ya no podia alargar mas el asunto .

-Yamamoto ... entiendo como te sientes pero sabes muy bien que ese es su destino – dijo Tsuna

-No , no lo sabes ... - empezo a decir Yamamoto pero fue interrumpido por un exaltado Gokudera .

-! Como que el Décimo no lo sabe ! ... sabes muy bien friki del beisbol que toda la familia del Décimo esta en peligro al igual que toda las de sus guardianes pero solo tú fuiste un estupido al no decirle a tiempo a tu hija ! - exclamo con molestia Gokudera .

-Por mas que que cambiamos el futuro y Tsuna derroto a Byakuran ... mi padre murio – dijo Yamamoto en un tono duro algo poco habitual en el – No quiero que mi hija pase por lo mismo – añadio con pesar , Tsuna bajo un poco la mirada mientras que Gokudera se limito a tomar té para no tener que replicarle .

-Y es algo de lo que pesa mucho Yamamoto – dijo Tsuna con sincerdidad y hizo que Yamamoto viera fijamente y entendiera que el decia la verdad – Pero sabes muy bien que Ame-chan no esta sola y nunca lo estara – dijo con una sonrisa .

-Si lo dices por el contrato que hicimos hace años de que nuestros hijos se casarian creo ... - pero Yamamoto no pudo terminar ya que Gokudera escupio todo el té que estaba bebiendo .

-¡ Queeee ! - exclamo Gokudera con los ojos desorbitados – ! Como que el hijo del Décimo se casara con tu hija , friki del beisbol ! – estaba completamente espectufacto ya que no podia creerlo .

-Pues es verdad Gokudera-kun ... es algo que decidieron nuestras esposas cuando nacieron Giotto y Ame-chan – dijo Tsuna con una gota en la cabeza .

-Jejeje , a veces las esposas hacen cosas sin pedir nuestra opinión – dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa

-_Esto no le gustara a Arashi _– penso Gokudera mirando a sus amigos mientras pensaba en su impetuoso hijo .

-Cambiando de tema ... Gokudera-kun mas tarde te explico – dijo rapidamente al ver que el peliplateado iba a hablar y este asintio sin mucho estusiasmo – La ceremonia sera en seis meses y Ame tendra que tomar tu lugar y sabes que no hay marcha atras ... lo siento mucho Yamamoto pero asi se hara – dijo Tsuna en tono fuerte y decidido .

-Ha ... crei que por lo menos podia cambiar un poco el destino – dijo en voz baja Yamamoto ante las miradas de sus amigos .

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ya eran las tres de la tarde y Ame esperaba a su padre por lo que se dispuso a esperarlo en la entrada de la escuela mientras observaba como los estudiantes salian y se dirigian cada uno por su camino .

-¿ No vas a casa Ame ? - pregunto una voz a espaldas de ella . Ame se volteo para mirar a Giotto y Arashi a punto de irse .

-No – dijo ella con una sonrisa – Estoy esperando a mi oto-san que dijo que me iba a buscar – añadio .

-Ohh pues si quieres nos quedamos para ... - empezo a decir pero Ame nego efusivamente .

-No se preocupen , no creo que se tarde mucho en llegar ... estare bien – aseguro ella . Giotto la miro no muy confiado y Arashi con su ceño fruncido .

-Esta bien ... nos vemos mañana – se despidio de ella mientras que Arashi lo hacia con un gesto en la cabeza .

Giotto y Arashi no llevaban ni cinco minutos alejados de la escuela cuando el hijo del Décimo Vongola se detuvo y volvio a mirar hacia atras haciendo que su amigo tambien se detuviera .

-¿ Ocurre algo Onceavo ? - pregunto Arashi mirando la misma direccion que su acompañanate .

-_Presiento que algo nada bueno pasara_ – penso Giotto preocupado y luego miro a su amigo – No no es nada ... vamos – dijo para entonces seguir caminando .

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ame esperaba un poco impaciente a su padre y se preguntaba que estaba haciendo ya que nunca llegaba tarde . Estaba pensando en irse a la casa cuando sintio una presencia nada buena detras de ella . Apenas pudo voltearse y evadir el golpe dirigido a ella por lo que dio un brinco y saco su shinai para entonces ponerse en posición de defensa . Era un hombre vestido de negro y que tenia un armas envuelta de una llama violacea .

-_¿ Que rayos esta pasando ?_ - penso Ame mientras observaba a su atacante pero no pudo pensar nada más cuando noto que este desaparecia de su vista y aparecia justo frente a ella - ¡¿ Que ? - dijo sorprendida para entonces ser expulsada hacia atras por un golpe propinado en su estomago lo que hizo que cayera respirando entrecortadamente y se levantara con dificultad . El siguiente golpe lo pudo detener y haciendo un movimiento que aprendio de su amigo Giotto pudo golpear fuertemente al hombre de un brazo . El que no era mas que un joven de unos años mas joven que ella fruncio el ceño antes la osadia de ella y sin preambulos se lanzo hacia ella . Ame volvio a evadir otro golpe cuando el otro atacante se acerco a su rostro .

-Crei que por ser hija del Guardian Vongola de la Lluvia serias igual a el ... pero creo que no – dijo el joven burlón mientras Ame lo miraba sin enteder ya que era la segunda vez que escuchaba ese nombre Vongola .

-¿ De que rayos estas hablando ? - exigio Ame y veia que él sonreia burlonamente .

-Veo que no lo sabes pues entonces tendre el honor de hacerlo yo – dijo él para entonces moverse con mas rapidez y de nuevo Ame sintio que la golpeaban mas fuerte haciendo que definitivamente cayera el suelo sin poder levantarse ; apenas pudo levantar la mirada y ver a su shinar alejado de ella pero no pudo mantener la vista en su arma ya el joven le agarro el rostro para que la mirara . Ame pudo notar los ojos azules como el hielo , muy frios y sin vida . - Toda tu familia y conocidos pertenecen a la mafia italiana ... a la familia Vongola y tu padre es un guardian en ella – dijo con burla ya que noto como Ame abria los ojos ante esa noticia . Tenia que ser mentira penso con incredulidad y haciendo un esfuerzo quito de un manotazo la mano del aquel desagradable tipo mientras hacia el esfuerzo de levantarse pero el joven se lo impedia .

-Es mentira ... no se que rayos signifique eso de Vongola pero es mentira ... mi padre no pertenece a ninguna mafia italiana – dijo Ame segura de si misma ; segura de esa convicion .

-Bueno que gano mintiendo pero es la verdad - dijo él para entonces levantar su arma dispuesto a dar el ultimo golpe y Ame al ver eso decidio cerrar los ojos para esperarlo ; no era cobarde , no lo era ya que su padre le habia enseñado bien pero el golpe nunca llego cosa que le hizo abrir los ojos al sentir que su agresor era alejado de ella fuertemente . Lo que vio la dejo espectufacta ; con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa vio a su padre con sus dos viejos amigos , el y el y estos tenian unas extrañas armas y se veian distintos pero Ame fijo su vista en su padre que tenia una katana la cual estaba cubierta de una llama azul .

-_Oto-san –_ penso Ame mientras lo miraba para entonces reincorporarse lentamente hasta que quedar lenvatada pero apenas sosteniendose mientras veia como su padre atacaba el hombre que solo dijo unas palabras que Ame no pudo escuchar y desaparecia del lugar . La joven pelinegra vio como su padre y amigos se daban la vuelta y la miraban hasta ese entonces noto sus vestimentas ; iban vestidos de etiqueta como su agresor por lo que alarmada penso que el joven tenia la razón .

-Ame ... - la llamo lentamente Yamamoto dando un paso hacia ella pero esta retrocedio .

-Eres ... eres ... son de la mafia ... son de la tal familia Vongola – dijo Ame sin poder articular bien las palabras . Detrás de Yamamoto , Tsuna bajo su rostro ya que no podia soportar lo que estaba pasando mientras que Gokudera sentia lástima por su amigo .

-Gomen ... no queria – empezo a decir Yamamoto y dirigio una mano hacia el rostro de su hija pero ella le aparto la mano y entonces lo que vio Yamamoto en los ojos de su hija no fue odio , ni dolor ... solo decepción , le dolia como ella le estaba mirando en esos momentos .

-No se quien eres ... no se que son para mi – dijo Ame y sin decir nada mas salio corriendo del lugar

-¡ Ame ! - la llamo Yamamoto pero fue detenido por Tsuna antes de que fuera a seguirla .

-Tienes que dejarla sola – dijo el Décimo lo que hizo que el guardian de la lluvia bajara su rostro con frustración – Al fin al cabo ella no puede escapar de su destino y nadie lo hace por mas que se le engañe . Ten paciencia ... ella entendera sólo es cuestión de tiempo – añadio convincente para entonces los tres mirar la salida de la escuela donde la futura guardiana habia huido ; escapando de un destino que la perseguiria siempre .

**Gomen , gomen , se que no es lo que esperaban , pero esto es lo que tenia , a veces la imaginacion e inspiracion no quieren llevarse con uno . Les pido discupas por el capitulo si no les gusta o algo por el estilo . Gracias a Suigin Walker y The Perfect Tragedy por sus reviews y apoyo . Bueno a lo mejor el siguiente capitulo me tarde un poco . Espero sus criticas o lo que sea que quieran darme . **

**Hasta la proxima ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola ! Como me pidieron que actualizara pronto , pues decidi hacerlo aunque mi imaginacion e inspiracion esten a punto de tomar vaciones . Les quiero pedir disculpas si algun personaje sale OC , estoy haciendo mi mayor intento . **

**Criticas , Piedras y Tomatazos o cualquier metodo de asesinato por favor en los reviews , que los aceptare con todo gusto . **

**Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no son mios sino de Akira Amano . **

**Aceptando el destino **

Ame no sabia hacia donde se dirigia pero lo que si estaba segura era que queria estar lejos de su padre y conocidos . Todo habia sido una mentira ; su padre que para ella era su modelo a seguir era una completa mentira .

-_¿ Porque ?_ - esas fueron las primeras palabras que cruzaron por su mente mientras corria apenas se detenia a mirar a las personas con quienes se tropezaba . - _¿ Porque me mintieron ? _- se detuvo desorientada tratando de reconocer donde estaba y por un momento quizo ir a su casa y ver a su madre pero después nego mentalmente ya que seguramente su madre también sabia sobre la mafia y sobre la tal familia Vongola ; no por nada todos parecian una familia unida aunque no compartieran lazos de sangre . Entonces vio a lo lejos el único lugar donde sintio realmente que estaria segura y que visitaba seguido desde que era una niña . Sin dudarlo salio corriendo hacia alla sin notar ni escuchar que alguien la llamaba y que un par de ojos azules la habian observado .

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Arashi habia acompañado a su amigo Giotto hasta su casa para entonces dirigirse a la suya no sin antes pasar al supermercado para comprar alimentos ya que seguramente su padre no haria la comida como siempre . Gokuera Hayato era un excelente padre pero la cocina no era su fuerte . Todavia recordaba con terror cuando estaba a punto de morir envenado por la comida que su padre habia intentado hacer cuando él tenia 8 años . Salio de ese pensamiento teniendo las bolsas de compras en sus manos pero entonces algo lo hizo detener de golpe en la entrada de la tienda . La reconoceria en donde fuera y se sorprendio de ver lagrimas corriendo en sus mejillas a pesar de que habia pasado rapidamente . Saliendo de su trance salio sin pensarlo de la tienda .

-¡ Hey friki del kendo ! - grito Arashi para llamar su atención pero Ame no se detuvo parecia que no le escuchaba - ¡ Ame ! - grito de nuevo llamandola por su nombre algo que nunca hacia pero como le habia pasado al principio esta no se detuvo y siguio corriendo hasta perderse de la vista del peliplateado - ¿ Que diablos le habra pasado ? - se pregunto a si mismo y en esos precisos momento sono su celular y con dificultad lo pudo abrir a tiempo – Si … - dijo mientras escuchaba la fuerte voz de su padre – Entiendo ... ahora ire hacia alla – y sin decir nada mas colgo su celular y salio rapidamente por el lado contrario al de Ame .

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Yamamoto apenas pudo agarrar a tiempo a su inconsciente esposa que se habia desmayado a causa de la noticia de su hija . Desde que Ame habia huido no tuvo mas remedio que ir a su casa para avisar a su esposa y esperar a que su hija regrasara a su hogar . Ahora se encontraba en el restaurante de sushi herencia de su padre en compañia de sus amigos a excepción de Hibari y Mukuro que habian dicho que lo que habia ocurrido no era su problema .

-Yamamoto no tiene sentido que te desesperes – dijo Tsuna a su amigo que tenia un cuchillo en manos pero ni siquiera habia tocado el pescado para cortarlo .

-Es verdad lo que dice Tsu-kun – dijo Kyoko que aparecia por la puerta que daba a la entrada a la casa Yamamoto – Haru-chan esta dormida por el calmante que le di ; Lambo se encuentra con ella – añadio con una sonrisa tranquilizadora lo que hizo que Yamamoto asintiera aliviado a medias .

-Todo esto que ha pasado es tu culpa ; por que no le dijiste la verdad desde el principio friki del beisbol – dijo Gokudera con su tono molesto .

-Gokudera-kun – dijo Tsuna en tono reprensivo lo que hizo que Gokudera mirara hacia otro lado .

-¡ No puedes echarle la culpa a Yamamoto cabeza de pulpo ! - dijo un exaltado Ryohei que estaba al lado de Tsuna – El tuvo que tener una razón al extremo para no querer decirselo ; ademas era su decision y no la nuestra – añadio el guardian del sol haciendo que el italiano frunciera el ceño y entablara a peliar con el .

-¿ Que has dicho cabeza de cesped ? - pregunto Gokudera levantandose de su asiento y encarando a Ryohei ; Tsuna suspiro cansinamente mientras que Yamamoto salia del lado de la cocina y se ponia en medio de los dos peleadores .

-Ma , ma , calmense los dos – dijo Yamamoto con su habitual tranquilidad haciendo que Gokudera se apartara pronuciando su usual ´´ che ´´ y Ryohei solo asintiera . - Si Ame no aparece dentro de una hora yo mismo la ire a buscar a pesar de lo que digan ustedes – añadio con determinacion ; Tsuna iba decir algo pero alguien lo interrumpio antes .

-No creo que sea necesario Yamamoto – dijo una voz infantil detras de ellos ; todos se fijraron de donde provenia y vieron a Reborn sentado en una mesa comiendo sushi .

-¡ Reborn !- dijo Tsuna sorprendido de verlo .

-¿ Que quieres decir Reborn-san ? - pregunto Gokudera antes de que lo hiciera Yamamoto . El arcobaleno dejo de comer para entonces mirarlos .

-Pedi un favor a una vieja amiga – dijo en forma misteriosa haciendo que los guardianes lo miraran si entender – No te preocupes Yamamoto ; tu hija aparecera mas rapido de lo piensas dispuesta a ser una guardiana Vongola – añadio para entonces empezar a tomar té .

-¿ Como puedes estar seguro que Ame aceptara ? - pregunto Yamamoto mientras cruzaba sus brazos y mirara a Reborn interrogante .

-Porque confio en esa persona – dijo Reborn mientras dejaba su taza de te , Tsuna respiro aliviado . Si Reborn confiaba tanto en esa persona entonces podian estar tranquilos de que la lluvia regresaria a su hogar .

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Giotto estaba en la habitacion contigua al restaurante escuchando toda la conversacion . Estaba en compañia de Kiri Bovino y Taiyo Sagasawa el hijo de Ryohei con Hana . Taiyo de 18 años era un clon de su padre a excepcion de su cabello el cual era de color negro . Su personalidad divariaba entre la energetica de su padre y la fuerte y seria de su madre . Los tres habian escuchado la conversación y estaban preocupados por Ame . El próximo jefe Vongola miraba pensativo a sus amigos que estaban jugando cartas para poder distraerse aunque sin mucho exito y esos momentos escucharon un ruido proveniente de la entrada a la casa .

-Te tardaste en llegar – dijo Giotto sin mirar a la persona que habia llegado mientras que Taiyo y Kiri si lo hicieron .

-Mis mas sinceras disculpas Onceavo – dijo Arashi a la vez que iba hacer una leve inclinación con su cabeza lo que hizo que Giotto negara con la cabeza impidiendoselo .

-Me imagino que ya sabes lo de Ame – dijo Giotto con seriedad algo ique era impropio de el . Arashi asintio .

-Esa tonta mujer siempre esta dando dolores de cabeza – dijo Arashi con molestia a la vez que sus tres acompañantes fruncieron el ceño .

-¡ Como puedes decir eso de Ame-chan ! - dijo Taiyo levantandose completamente enojado – Sabes muy bien que Ame es la mas tranquila de todos nosotros y nunca nos ha dado un motivo para preocuparnos , asi que modera tus palabras a menos que quieras terminar en el suelo – añadio mientras lo agarraba de la camisa .

-Calmense los dos – exigio Giotto levantandose de la silla y separandolos – Taiyo tiene razón – dijo mirando a Arashi el cual desvio su rostro hacia otro lado .

-¿ Que haremos entonces ? - pregunto Kiri desde su asiento , todos lo miraron .

-Creo que sera mejor confiar en la palabra del tutor de oto-san – dijo Giotto mientras se sentaba de nuevo al igual que Taiyo solo Arashi se quedo de pie mientras apretaba sus manos algo que solo noto Giotto . - Taiyo , Kiri podrian dejarnos solos – añadio mirandolos , estos entendieron .

-Vamos Senpai tengo hambre , quiero comer un buen plato de sushi – dijo Kiri a Taiyo mientras salian a lo que el próximo guardian del Sol respondio con estusiasmo . A los pocos minutos Arashi y Giotto estaba solos .

-¿ Que ocurre Onceavo ? - pregunto Arashi sin entender la situacion de su proximo jefe .

-¿ Que estas ocultando Arashi ? - pregunto Giotto serenamente y noto que el peliplateado dio un respingo y apartaba su mirada . Se le habia olvidado sobre la hiperintuicion de su amigo . - Me imagino que te encontraste a Ame – añadio y noto que Arashi fruncia mas el ceño . - ¿ Porque no la traiste contigo ? - pregunto seriamente .

-No sabia lo que habia ocurrido y tampoco es mi problema – dijo Arashi con molestia . Giotto entrecejo los ojos al escuchar su respuesta .

-Ya veo ... entonces no es tu problema – repitio las palabras de Arashi mientras cerraba sus ojos para abrirlos a los pocos segundos – Eres pesimo mentiroso Arashi y te conozco demasiado mas que ninguno de los otros y se que Ame te importa mucho ... mas de lo piensas – añadio levantandose y se situo frente a la unica ventana que habia en la habitacion .

-Giotto ... - empezo a decir Arashi , el rubio sonrio un poco ya que nunca escuchaba su nombre de la boca de su amigo a menos que el tema fuera serio e importante para el .

-No – fue la respuesta seca de Giotto – Quiero a Ame pero como una hermana , como lo hacen todos nuestros amigos . Solo tu eres la excepción – añadio el .

-¿ Que intentas decir ? - pregunto molesto Arashi mientras Giotto suspiraba resignadamente ya que sabia que su amigo nunca lo reconoceria .

-Nada – dijo Giotto fingiendo que no le importaba - ¿ A donde vas ? - pregunto sin mirar escucho el normal ´´ che´´ de el .

-Ire a tomar aire fresco – fue la respuesta del otro para entonces escucharlo salir del lugar . Giotto sonrio mientras miraba el cielo pero despues su semblante cambio a uno serio .

-Solo espero que nuestra amistad no cambie cuando te enteres de eso y otros secretos mas – dijo para si mismo para entonces alejarse de la ventana .

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ame estaba sentada en el interior del santuario de Namimori y ya estaba anocheciendo haciendo que empezara hacer frio . Todavia lagrimas bajaban por su rostro y parecia que no querian acabar . Una rafaga helada hizo que se abrazara a si misma y refugiara su cabeza entre sus brazos pero tuvo que levantarla al escuchar pasos cerca .

-¿ Que haces aqui tan sola ? - pregunto una dulce voz de mujer provocando que Ame levantara el rostro y viera persona . Tenia unos profundos y hermosos ojos azules al igual que su cabello corto . La madura mujer llevaba una extraña vestimenta ya que traia un sombrero grande y un vestido blanco con detalles anaranjados . Una pequeña flor del mismo color relucia debajo de su ojo izquierdo . A pesar de que era la primera vez que la veia a Ame se le hacia conocida y se sintio segura a su lado .

-Huyendo de unas personas en las que creia – dijo Ame con tristeza mientras se secaba las lagrimas sin mucha importancia vio como la mujer sentaba tranquilamente a su lado .

-Ya veo y ¿ que te hicieron esas personas que te importan mucho ? - pregunto ella lo que hizo que Ame la miraba para preguntarle sobre como sabia que le importaban pero no pudo hacerlo ya que vio la hermosa sonrisa de ella dandole confianza .

-Me mintieron , no eran las personas que decian ser – fue la respuesta de Ame lo que hizo que su interlocutora asintiera .

-No crees que lo hicieron por alguna razón que creyeron que no podias entender – dijo y Ame la miro de reojo .

-Pudieron decirme y tal vez lo hubiera entendido . Pero no lo hicieron y ahora estoy obligada a hacer algo que no quiero – dijo Ame con cierto resentimiento cosa que percibio su acompañante , tenia que darse prisa en ayudar a esa joven antes de que se le acabara el tiempo .

-A veces lo padres creen hacer lo mejor para sus hijos y no saben que es lo que pueden ocasionar sus acciones en un futuro pero todo lo que hicieron debes saber que fue porque te aman . El destino es algo que no se cambia y es como un juego pero solo nosotros somos los que jugamos y decidimos que hacer con el – dijo ella .Ame al escuchar eso la miro un poco sorprendida ya que nunca habia conocido a una mujer tan sabia , hermosa e inteligente , ella era una completa desconocida y estaba ahi ayudandola a entender .

-Entonces … - empezo a decir Ame y vio que ella asentia como si hubiera sabido la pregunta que iba a formular .

-Entiendelos . Solo tu eres la que juegas y solo tu decides que haras con tu destino . Pero debes saber que aunque el camino sea dificil siempre que lo tengas a ellos todo se hara facil , despues de todo eso es lo que significa una familia , apoyarse entre todos aunque no compartas lazos de sangre con ellos como el ejemplo de tus amigos – decia la mujer . Ame no salia de su asombro ya que no podia creer que la mujer supiera tanto sin ella decirle mucho . Entonces pudo comprender un poco a sus padres pero cuando iba a decirselo a la mujer una voz se escucho por el santuario . Una voz cargada de molestia y preocupación pero que la reconoceria a kilometros de distancia .

-¡ Friki del kendo ! - dijo la molesta voz - ¿ Donde rayos estas ? - volvio a gritar de nuevo mientras que Ame ladeaba la cabeza incredula ya que no podia creer que esa persona la estuviera buscando .

-Arashi – solo pudo decir Ame en su asombro mientras seguia escuchando al peliplateado llamandola como un loco por todo el patio del santuario .

-Creo que te buscan – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa y vio que Ame asentian para entonces levantarse . Cuando solo habia dado dos pasos se volteo a mirar a la mujer que se habia levantado también .

-¿ Como se llama ? - pregunto educadamente Ame a la mujer ; esta sonrio con amabilidad .

-Luce – fue la respuesta de ella , Ame asintio y empezo a caminar de nuevo pero se detuvo a medias mientras que Arashi ya la habia visto ahora se dirigia hacia ella pero Ame se volteo de nuevo ya que se le habia olvidado decirle algo a ella .

-Ari ... gato – dijo un poco desconcertada ya que la mujer llamada Luce ya no estaba . Cuando iba a buscarla sintio que algo pesado caia en sus hombros lo que hizo que los mirara y vio un abrigo negro cubriendola casi por completo . Noto que Arashi la miraba completamente molesto .

-Parece que te encanta preocupar a los demas , todos los estamos – dijo mientras fruncia el ceño , Ame lo miro profundamente .

-¿ Tu tambien ? - pregunto Ame mirandolo insistente , Arashi al notar lo que habia dicho rapido intento reactificarse .

-¡ Claro que no ! Yo no me preocuparia por ti nunca - exclamo el molesto pero en sus mejillas se podia notar un imperceptible sonrojo . Ame sonrio divertida .

-¿ Y por que estas aqui ? - pregunto insistente , le divertia ver al peliplateado contrariado .

-Me pidieron que te buscara – dijo mintiendo , Ame lo miro con suspicacia – Vamos , creo que todos estan esperando – añadio mientras empezaba a caminar pero la pregunta que le habia dicho Ame lo hizo detenerse .

-¿ Tu tambien sabias lo de la familia Vongola ? - pregunto ella en un susurro . Arashi suspiro para entonces darse la vuelta y encarar a una determinada Ame .

-¿ Saber ? ... Creo que lo supe desde mi nacimiento ; cuando se tiene un padre devoto a la mafia y a su jefe como es el mio facilmente uno puede enterarse de todo – fue la respuesta seca de Arashi .

-Y ... ¿ no te molesta ? - pregunto ella desde su sitio , Arashi ladeo la cabeza .

-¿ Te pegaste la cabeza ? Claro que no , es mi destino y yo solo voy a seguir hasta donde me lleve . Creo que seria muy aburrido ser un chico normal – fue la simple contestación de Arashi lo que hizo que Ame sonriera – Ahora muevete que se hace muy tarde – ordeno mientras empezaba a caminar dejando a Ame retrasada por lo que tuvo que trotar hasta llegar a su lado .

-Arashi – llamo ella , escucho un hmp como respuesta de que la escuchaba – Arigato – añadio ella bajando un poco la cabeza .

-Como sea – fue la respuesta desinteresada del joven peliplateado mientras guardaba sus manos en sus bolsillos y se perdian en la lejania .

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Habia pasado una hora desde que Yamamoto le habia dicho a los chicos que buscaria a su hija pero no podia salir ya que su esposa se habia levantado y habia insitido en quedarse asi hasta que su hija apareciera . El guardian de la lluvia miraba a Haru tomar una taza de té en compañia de Kyoko en la parte mas alejada del restaurante . Para calmar la ansiedad que tenia se puso a cocinar para todos . Tsuna miraba a su hijo y a los hijos de sus guardianes comiendo para entonces percatarse de la ausencia del hijo de su mano derecha .

-Gokudera-kun – llamo Tsuna a su amigo el cual dejo de comer para mirar a su jefe - ¿ Donde esta Arashi-kun ? No se encuentra con los chicos – añadio mirando al grupo mas joven del restaurante . Gokudera dejo sus palos y se volteo a mirar y fruncio el ceño al ver que el Décimo decia la verdad .

-¿ Donde se habra metido este cabeza hueca ? - dijo con molestia mientras que a Tsuna le salia unas rayitas purpuras debajo de sus ojos ya que su mano derecha nunca iba a cambiar . - ¡ Arashi ! - llamo fuertemente llamando la atencion de todos y que a Tsuna le saliera una gota en la cabeza por su forma de llamar - ¡ Gokudera Arashi ! - volvio a llamar a su hijo pero no recibio repsuesta cuando iba a llamarlo de nuevo una voz parecida a la de el lo interrumpio .

-Podrias dejar de gritar o-san – dijo Arashi con molestia desde el umbral de la puerta . Todos lo miraron y el rodando los ojos saco a la persona que se escondia detras de el – Encontre esto en el camino – mintio el para entonces alejarse de ella y dirigirse a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos . Yamamoto miro a su hija que mantenia el rostro bajo y al cabo de unos segundos lo levanto . Los ojos de igual color se miraron y Yamamoto sonrio al ver que no habia rastro de decepción en ellos .Sin prevenirlo noto que Haru salia rapidamente hacia su hija y abrazarla fuertemente al igual que ella . Con lentitud se acerco hacia ellas y escucho a su esposa hablarle a su hija .

-Haru se encontraba muy preocupada por Ame-chan , si no hubieras aparecido ella se hubiera muerto de dolor – dijo Haru entre lagrimas de felicidad sin dejar de abrazar a su hija .

-Gomenasai oka-san – dijo Ame disculpandose y entonces vio a su padre a pasos de ella mirandola unicamente a ella . Desde que tenia uso de razón para Ame su padre era el ser que ella mas admiraba y seguiria siendo asi despues de entender todo . Separandose de su madre siguio mirando a su padre . - Oto-san ... - dijo Ame en voz baja .

-Gomen Ame ... de verdad que no queria ... - empezo a decir Yamamoto pero no pudo terminar ya que Ame lo habia abrazado , entonces el pudo entenderla asi que se limito abrazarla igual .

-Se que todo lo que hicieron tu y oka-san fue por mi bien y les quiero dar las gracias por eso – dijo Ame mientras se separaba de el , Yamamoto asintio y estiro una mano para acercar a su esposa .

-¿ Y que has decidido Ame-chan ? - pregunto Tsuna que estaba cerca de ellos , Ame lo miro y sonrio comprensiva .

-Alguien me hizo entender que aunque el destino sea asi yo soy la unica que puedo decidir lo que quiero en el y creo que podre hacerlo si todos estan a mi lado ... suena raro pero acepto ser la proxima guardiana de la lluvia despues de mi padre – respondio Ame con una sonrisa – Creo que sera como un juego de la mafia – añadio felizmente su padre se echo a reir mientras que a Tsuna y a Gokudera le salian una enorme gota por encontrar mucho parecido entre Ame y su padre .

-¿ Donde estabas ? - pregunto Yamamoto , mientras se separaba y la sentaba en una silla .

-En el santuario de Namimori ; alli me encontre primero con una buena mujer – dijo ella . Reborn que estaba en una esquina callado sonrio levemente – Despues aparecio Arashi buscandome como loco – incluyo Ame con una sonrisa mientras que las miradas se dirigian hacia el hijo del guardian de la tormenta . Gokudera alzo una ceja y miro a su hijo que entendio el mensaje que quizo decir con sus ojos .

-¿ Y no ibas a tomar aire fresco ? - dijo Giotto con una sonrisa traviesa lo que hizo que Arashi rehuyera de su mirada .

-Pues creo que el aire se fue hasta el santuario – dijo burlonamente Kiri lo que hizo que Taiyo se riera fuertemente .

-Callate – dijo Arashi enojado y con el ceño fruncido mientras era burlado por su amigos .

-Propongo una buena comida y buen brindis por ver que Ame esta bien y ha decidido que la familia es lo primero , ¡¿ no lo crees al extremo Yamamoto ? - dijo un Ryohei completamente animado .

-Tiene razon senpai – dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa – Vamos Ame ayudame – añadio mirando a su hija que asintio mientras todos ayudaban a juntar mesas y sillas .

Reborn que estaba cerca de la ventana mirando por una ventana se limito a observar el cielo .

-Hiciste un buen trabajo Luce ... arigato – dijo Reborn sonriendo a la nada pero despues se puso serio – Esta tranquilidad no durara mucho , presiento que algo grande se avecina para la ceremonia y se que no es nada bueno – dijo con una seriedad mientras veia a la familia Vongola riendo y compartiendo como la familia que era ajena al peligro que se avecinaba .

**Bueno aqui esta el tercer capitulo de este fic . Era un capitulo medio tranquilo por eso les quiero pedir disculpas si no les gusto mucho . Hice mi mejor esfuerzo por escirbirlo y tratar de que les guste . Bueno quiero agradecer a sun11 por su apoyo al igual que a Suigin Walker por sus comentarios ; hize mi mayor esfuerzo tratando de no poner muchas comas pero como la escritura no es lo mio , perdona si salio mal . Tambien queria decirte … quien dijo que el hijo de Squalo sera hombre , ups spoiler XD . **

**Bueno gracias por todo y si leer por fa dejen un review que son los que me dan inspiracion para escirbir , cualquiera que sea la critica la aceptare con todo gusto . **

**Hasta la proxima ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola ! Bueno aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo de mi loca historia , espero que les guste . Aunque para decir verdad lo hice sin mucha inspiracion asi que les pido disculpas desde ahora si no les gusta . Perdonen tambien si algun personaje sale Oc , estoy haciendo mi mejor intento de verdad . **

**Criticas , Piedras , Tomatazos o cualquier metodo de tortura y asesinato por favor en los reviews que los aceptare con mucho gusto .**

**Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn le pertenecen a Akira Amano y no a mi . Eso si quiero aclarar ahora , los personajes oc que salen en este fic y esta historia si son mios , si quieren hacer algo con ellos pidan permiso . **

**Volviendo a la normalidad **

Yamamoto habia dejado a Haru durmiendo en la habitacion y ahora se dirigia a la de su hija . Tantas cosas habian pasado ese dia pero al final todo fue para bien . Frente a la puerta de su hija dudo en entrar por primera vez pero se armo de valor y con unos decididos golpes toco la puerta , al cabo de unos segundos escucho la serena voz de su hija diciendole que entrara . Yamamoto al entrar encontro que su hija estaba leyendo en su cama , esta al verlo dejo su libro a un lado .

-Vine a darte las buenas noches – dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa la cual su hija tambien respondio .

-No crees que ya estoy muy grande para eso – repuso Ame tranquilamente , no parecia enojada si no divertida .

-Me imagino que ya sabes mi respuesta sobre eso – dijo Yamamoto mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama , Ame sonrio mas .

-Mientras este bajo el mismo techo tuyo no sere mayor hasta que tu te mueras – empezo a recitar Ame para luego mirar a su padre suspicaz - ¿ No es en serio o si ? - pregunto .

-Tomalo como tu creas – respondio con una misteriosa sonrisa mientras le daba un beso en la frente , Ame alzo una ceja incredula .

-Ne oto-san – escucho Takeshi cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitacion , se volteo para mirar a su hija que lo observaba fijamente .

-¿ Si ? - pregunto el desde la puerta , Ame miro hacia otro lado dudosa para luego mirarlo .

-¿ Crees que sere una buena guardiana ? - pregunto ella con algo de nervios , Yamamoto abrio un poco los ojos a causa de la pregunta pero luego se recompuso .

-Eso nadie lo sabe solo tu sabras mas adelante – respondio el con tranquilidad - ¿ Me imagino que tienes otra pregunta ? - añadio el mirandola , Ame sonrio ya que su padre la conocia muy bien .

-¿ Me enseñaras todo sobre los Vongola ? - pregunto nuevamente , Takeshi vio que su hija parecia ansiosa por saber pero no podia decir nada porque tenian que dormir , el dia habia sido largo y agotador .

-Claro pero no hoy , habra muchas personas que te ayudaran para que puedas encontrar tu camino . Por eso debes estar atenta a todo ... ahora señorita a dormir – ordeno mientras salia de la puerta , escucho un suave hai y despues todo quedo en silencio . Ame seguia despierta aunque su padre le habia dicho que se durmiera ya que estaba pensando sobre como podria ser una buena guardiana cuando hacia unas horas atras no queria saber de la mafia . Sonrio divertida por las vueltas que daba la vida mientras se dejaba vencer por el sueño a la vez que la imagen de un hermoso joven de cabello plateado y ojos fruncidos aparecian en sus sueños provocandole una inesperada sonrisa .

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Arashi penso que en cualquier momento quedaria sordo de tanto que escuchaba a su padre hablarle mas bien gritarle por todo el camino hacia la casa . Le seguia diciendo lo mismo desde que habian salido de la casa de la friki del kendo que el mas joven peliplateado creyo que se lo habia memorizado de memoria . Ahora solo estaban a pasos de la entrada cuando Arashi se detuvo por que su padre se lo habia exigido .

-¿ Me estas escuchando cabeza hueca ? - dijo Gokudera – Cuando digo que te quedes en un sitio es que te quedes en el , no es para que te salgas y vengas con aire de principe rescatador – añadio molesto , Arashi fruncio el ceño .

-Tu siempres dices que no puedo quedarme parado mientras algo ocurre con la familia Vongola , asi que no me vengas con esas o-san – recalco Arashi , su padre se vio contrariado y mas molesto por como le llamo su hijo , le habia dicho o-san cuando el ni siquiera llegaba a los cincuenta , si que era malcriado el mocoso .

-Actuas cuando el problema tenga que ver con tu jefe y no con la hija del friki del beisbol ademas Reborn-san habia dicho que todo estaba resuelto y no tenian que preocuparse por Ame ... ahh se me olvidaba , tu acostumbras llegar tarde – dijo Gokudera , Arashi suspiro ya que habia empezado con un viejo tema definitivamente su padre tenia ganas de peliar .

-Fui a buscar a la friki del kendo por que quize y punto – dijo Arashi dandole la espalda a su padre mientras que a Gokudera le salio una vena en la sien .

-¡ Arashi ! No me des la espalda cuando te estoy hablando – exclamo Gokudera , escucho a su hijo suspirar de nuevo .

-No tengo ganas de seguir peliando por algo que ya esta hecho ... - dijo Arashi mientras buscaba las llaves de la casa .

-Arashi hay otra cosa que quiero hablar y ¡ mirame !- Gokudera parecia que hubiera vuelto a su jueventud ya que estaba gritando y peliando como si fuera un joven de nuevo y cuando iba de nuevo a decir algo a su hijo que se habia voltaedo hacia el no pudo ya que vio algo que no lo dejo – A...niki- fue lo unico que pudo decir antes de caer al suelo por los fuertes dolores al estomago al ver a su hermana Bianchi .

-Gracias tia – dijo Arashi en modo de saludo a Bianchi mientras entraba a la casa , ella sonrio levemente mientras veia a su hermano todavia en el suelo . El Escorpion Venenoso se veia todavia hermosa a pesar de ser mas madura que su hermano menor . Nunca se habia casado ya que segun ella estaba esperando a Reborn .

-Hayato ... - empezo a decir ella mientras recogia a su hermano del suelo , no sabia si todavia la escuchaba pero tenia que decirlo – Arashi ya no es un niño que tienes que sobreproteger , el tiempo pasa y el en algun momento se ira y tu tendras que lidiar con eso – concluyo ella mientras cerraba la puerta con dificultad y se dirigia hacia la sala para acostar a su hermano en el sillon .

Arashi se dirigio con lentitud hacia su habitacion mientras escuchaba que su tia hablaba con su padre insconsiente , no escucho bien pero ya sabia de que le habia hablando . Abrio la puerta de su cuarto y el silencio fue el que lo recibio , prendio la lampara mas cercana que ilumino una foto de una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules . Arashi se quedo mirandola por unos minutos para sonreir amargadamente .

-Hola oka-san – le dijo a la foto – El o-san empezo de nuevo con sus cosas , creo que si estuvieras aqui no seria tan sobreprotector – añadio para entonces dirigirse a la ventana de su cuarto – Hubiera sido mejor que yo hubiera muerto al nacer y no tu , o-san estuviera mas feliz – dijo con cierta tristeza en su voz , de pronto la imagen de una conocida joven de cabello negro y ojos castaños claros se impuso en su mente – _Ame –_ penso el para entonces dirigirse a la cama mientras se ponia su i-pod y escuchaba musica para despejarse de esa soledad que lo acompañaba y no demostraba .

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Reborn estaba sentado en las escaleras del santuario de Namimori escuchando la tranquilidad del bosque . Habia decidido ir alli despues de decirle a Tsuna que tenia que tratar unos asuntos .

-Luce se que estas aqui – dijo Reborn a la nada , al cabo de unos segundos la arcobaleno del cielo salio de la oscuridad del santuario mientras sonreia .

-Hola Reborn – dijo Luce mientras se sentaba en las escaleras al mismo tiempo que Reborn se situaba a su lado - ¿ Se puede saber el motivo de tu visita hoy ? - pregunto con amabilidad .

-Tengo que hablar unas cosas contigo aunque me imagino que ya sabes – dijo Reborn con una sonrisa para luego ponerse serio - ¿ Sabes de que familia eran los asesinos que atacaron a Ame ? - pregunto directamente , Luce se quedo pensativa .

-Si se ... ellos pertenecen a una familia olvidada desde los tiempos de Vongola Octava – dijo Luce con serenidad , Reborn entrecerro los ojos ante el dato .

-Se que sabes el nombre ¿ no ? - pregunto Reborn sin mirarla , Luce miro el cielo y noto que casi no habia estrellas .

-Los Messoravio ... una familia casi extinta , creo que tratan de resurgir de nuevo desde que la Octava los desterro de Italia – dijo Luce mientras seguia mirando el cielo .

-Vaya manera de resurgir ... tratando de eliminar a uno de los guardianes – dijo Reborn entrecerrando su mirada – Esto no me esta gustando nada , presiento que algo va a pasar con esta ceremonia al igual que la de Tsuna ... ¿ que has visto en el futuro Luce ? - pregunto mirandola , a esta le sorprendio la pregunta de su amigo lo que hizo que lo mirara sorprendida .

-Hace mucho tiempo que no preguntas el futuro de algo – dijo ella algo renuente de no querer decir del tema pero vio la mirada determinante de Reborn que no tuvo mas remedio – El futuro que veo se ve algo borroso pero lo que estoy segura que vi fue ... vi muerte Reborn , la muerte ronda en esta proxima ceremonia – concluyo Luce en tono preocupado . El Hitman suspiro ya que sabia o intuia lo que ella diria .

-La muerte es algo que ronda siempre en las mafias Luce – dijo Reborn levantandose – Solo tenemos que evitarla lo mas que podamos – añadio mientras empezaba a caminar pero se detuvo al sentir que Luce lo llamo - ¿ Que deseas preguntarme ?

-¿ Que fue lo diste a cambio al Tri-ni-sette para que yo volviera a la vida de nuevo ? Tiene que ser algo del mismo valor para hacerlo . Ni siquiera puedo ver que fue ¿ Que fue lo que diste Reborn ?- pregunto Luce mirandolo profundamente con sus ojos azul oscuro .

-Es algo que no puedo decirte Luce – respondio con una sonrisa leve el arcobaleno del sol , Luce sonrio levemente ya que sabia que le diria eso . - Buen trabajo con lo de la hija de Yamamoto , ve a descansar – añadio para entonces irse del santuario . Luce siguio con la vista al bebe hasta que desaparecio . Suspirando miro de nuevo al cielo y entrecerro un poco la mirada .

-Solo espero que los proximos guardianes tengan la fuerza para enfrentar todo este terrible mal que asecha – dijo Luce mientras veia con tristeza las pocas estrellas del cielo .

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mientras tanto en Italia era una hermosa mañana , los pajaros cantaban , los locales empezaban abrir y las personas se levantaban para un nuevo dia , todo era tan hermoso y tan tranquilo hasta que ...

-¡ Queeeeee ! - exclamo una fuerte voz desde un castillo , era tan fuerte e intimidante que los sirvientes respingaron y si tenian algo en mano lo dejaron caer .

-Ushishishi – rio un joven de cabello rubio despeinado el cual le tapaba los ojos – La hija del guardian de la lluvia perdio contra unos asesinos – añadio mientras veia un papel parecido a un telegrama que tenia en mano y lo empezaba a agitar mientras que a la persona que habia gritado le empezaba a salir una enorme vena en la sien .

-¡ Dame aca eso ! - exigio mientras le arrebataba la carta de las manos , el joven rubio se echo para atras dramatizando que se sintio dolido por su forma de actuar .

-Con cuidado princesita enojada – dijo burlon mientras observaba a la joven de largo cabello plateado leer la carta . A los pocos segundos la vio temblar mientras se daba la vuelta . Aunque no lo demostro , el joven rubio sintio encojerse al ver que un aura extraña salia de ella y un ligero tic aparecia en su ceja derecha .

-¡ VOOOI ! - dijo frustrada mientras sus ojos azules se entrecerraban – Te enseñe kendo para que te aprendieras a defenderte niñata no para algo demsostrativo – añadio furiosa como si le estuviera ´´ hablando ´´ a la joven Yamamoto . Otro joven que estaba en la habitacion pero que habia estado callado miro a los otros dos . Su cabello verde brillante y ojos de igual color demostraba aburrimiento .

-¿ Que ocurre Nero-senpai , Acqua-senpai ? - pregunto el joven acercandose a ellos , la joven llamada lo ignoro mientras seguia insultando a su alumna mientras que Nero se reia de ella .

-Parece que Acqua-hime no sabe enseñar bien a sus alumnos , ushishishi ... - empezo a decir pero un puño dirigido hacia su cara lo callo , Acqua ni siquiera lo habia mirado para poder hacerlo , el joven de cabello verde pestañeo para asegurarse de lo que habia visto .

-Sera mejor que te calles a menos que quieras que te corte en pedazos y seas comida para tiburones ... principe – esto ultimo lo dijo con sarcasmo .

-Sera divertido ver como lo intentas Ushishishi – dijo malevolamente mientras se preparaba a sacar unos cuchillos . El joven de cabello verde suspiro y se sento en una silla cercana .

-Senpais jugar con cuchillos es malo ... pueden cortar a alguien – dijo el joven aburrido .

-¡ Callate Aro !– dijieron a la misma vez Acqua y Nero sin mirarlo mientras se se preparaban a matarse pero se vieron interrumpidos por una voz que denotaba molestia .

-Podrian callarse de una maldita vez escorias – dijo un joven de cabello negro y despeinado , su piel trigueña destacaba con su ropa de la mas alta costura . Nero y Acqua dejaron su duelo para otro momento mientras miraban al recien llegado , el primero con su sonrisa burlona y la segunda con una mirada despectiva .

-Ya te levantaste de su siesta matutina – dijo Aqua con el ceño fruncido , el joven la ignoro y se dirigio a la silla mas ostentosa de la habitacion . - ¡ No me ignores que te estoy hablando ! - exclamo enojada , el joven no hizo ninguna expresion parecia como si estuviera solo .

-Callate – dijo el joven – Solo escuchar tu voz me da dolor de cabeza , deberias ser mas sumisa – añadio , la unica mujer de la habitacion abrio un poco la boca a causa de lo que habia dicho . La palabra sumisa resonaba en su cabeza cuando ni siquiera esta existia en su diccionario . Por dios era una mujer que no dependia de nadie , tenia de padre al mejor asesino del mundo y que distaba mucho de ser padre ejemplar y de madre , bueno de ella ni sabia nada porque segun su padre se encargo de decirle con mucho ´´ tacto´´ que la mujer que le dio la vida era una mujer de la mala vida .

-Pues lamento decirte Ventus , porque no te llamare con otro titulo hasta que seas jefe de los Varias , que yo no soy sumisa ni pienso serlo nunca asi que acostumbrate – dijo Acqua señalandolo – No se como el idiota que tengo por padre me comprometio contigo – añadio despectiva .

-Yo tampoco se por que mi padre lo hizo y creo que es el peor error que ha cometido , yo que soy de la alta sociedad casado con una espadachin nada femenina – dijo el joven llamado Ventus , Acqua conto hasta diez antes de abalanzarse contra el y dejarle clavada la espada que tenia en su cintura . Asi que se limito a ignorarlo y se dirigio hacia la salida - ¿ A donde crees que vas ? - pregunto al ver su accion .

-¡ A Japon ! Tengo que darle un buen escarmiento a la mocosa de mi alumna por haber desperdiciado mi tiempo , no se como me hize pasar por una prima lejana – dijo para empezar a quejarse por el camino . Nero y Aro se miraron .

-¿ Que hacemos senpai ? Nos quedamos aqui con el bueno y cariñoso jefe o con la femenina y alegre Acqua – dijo Aro sarcastico . Ventus al escucharlo rodo los ojos mientras los ignoraba .

-Ushishishi – rio Nero – Ve empacando Arito que nos vamos de vacaciones – añadio burlon mientras salian de la habitacion dejando a Ventus solo .

-Al fin tranquilidad – dijo el mientras se acomodaba en su asiento y cerraba los ojos dispuesto a tomar una siesta pero al cabo de unos segundos los volvio abrir – Que aburrimiento – dijo sin mucha emocion mirando la solitaria habitacion , aunque fuera torturado nunca iba a aceptar que los estupidos que tenia por subordinados le divertian . Ahora que lo pensaba irse de vacaciones a Japon tampoco sonaba tan mal …

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Unos dias despues

Ame se encontraba atendiendo el restaurante mientras su padre cocinaba . Era sabado y tenia que trabajar para poder ganarse la mesada para comprar las cosas que le faltaban . Cuando terminaba de atender a unos clientes escucho unas voces en la entrada que hizo que sonriera abiertamente .

-¡ Ohayo ! - dijieron a la misma vez Giotto y Taiyo mientras que detras de ellos venia Arashi con su ceño fruncido .

-¡ Hola chicos ! Ame ofreceles una mesa – dijo Yamamoto sonriendo , su hija asintio para conducirlos a la mesa que era ocupada por ellos siempre que visitaban el restaurante .

-¿ Porque Kiri no esta con ustedes ? - pregunto Ame notando la ausencia del hijo del guardian del rayo .

-Dijo que vendria mas tarde , ahora esta en casa de su madrina Chrome-san – dijo Giotto – Creo que su padre tuvo que salir por asuntos de la familia y el decidio quedarse con sus padrinos – añadio con tranquilidad .

-No me imagino a Kiri conviviendo al extremo con los Rokudo , no lo digo por Chrome-san si no por su marido Mukuro-san y Ren , no es que me caiga mal Ren pero siempre ha sido el extremo apartado de nosotros desde chicos – dijo Taiyo mientras Ame tomaba asiento al lado de Giotto algo que le incomodo un poco a Arashi pero que nadie noto .

-Asi son los guardianes de la niebla cabeza de cesped – dijo Arashi con su tono molesto , Taiyo le iba a responder pero Ame lo aguanto .

-Calmense – dijo Ame con una sonrisa – Giotto , oka-san me dijo que Uni vuelve de Italia – pregunto Ame lo que hizo que el proximo jefe Vongola sonriera de felicidad .

-Si es verdad , oto-san me lo comunico esta mañana de que mi aniki vuelve a Japon despues de su gira hace un mes … creo que oka-san le hara una fiesta – dijo sonriente .

-Me imagino que Kumo estara alegre , despues de todo son novios desde que estaban en la secundaria – dijo Ame alegre . Kumo Hibari ya habia terminado la escuela hacia un año al igual que la hermana de Giotto , pero el dijo que se quedaria para mantener la disciplina en ella , no por nada su padre era el director en ella . Giotto la miro algo incredulo .

-Sacarle una emocion a Kumo que no sea enojo es algo dificil , creo que admiro a mi hermana – dijo mientras una gota salia de su cabeza mientras que risas se escucharon por el restaurante .

-Entonces friki del beisbol ¿ acostumbrandote a tu nueva vida ? - pregunto Arashi mirandola fijamente al igual que los otros dos .

-Mas o menos … estoy tratando de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo , oto-san me esta enseñando de la familia al igual que Reborn-san pero gracias por preguntar Arashi eso demuestra que te preocupas por mi – dijo Ame para molestarlo , el peliplateado fruncio mas el ceño .

-¡ Ya te dije que no me preocupo por ti ! - exclamo azorado Arashi mientras que sus amigos se reian de el .

-¿ Que tal si buscamos a Kiri y nos vamos a los nuevos juegos que estan el parque ? - sugirio Giotto mientras se levantaba , Ame los miro dudosa para entonces mirar a su padre el cual asintio ya que habia escuchado casi todo .

-Ahora vengo , voy a quitarme el delantal – dijo Ame corriendo hacia su padre que habia estirado sus dos manos , una para agarrar el delantal y en la otra tenia dinero extendido .

-Ve con cuidado – dijo Yamamoto mientras Ame asentia y se iba con sus amigos . Yamamoto sonrio para entonces seguir cortando peces , escucho a alguien entrar y se sentaba en la barra delante de Yamamoto .

-¡ Bienvenido ! - dijo Yamamoto dandole la bienvenida pero se quedo mirando al visitante . Este era un joven como de la edad de su hija , su piel era muy palida y sus ojos eran amarillos los cuales constrataban con su cabello azabache . Yamamoto supo al instante que era un forastero . - Usted no es de aqui ¿ verdad joven ? - pregunto Yamamoto , el joven sonrio enigmaticamente .

-Supone bien señor , estoy de visita … tengo negocios familiares aqui – respondio el joven , Yamamoto reconocio el acento italiano en el – Si soy de Italia , si es lo que quiere preguntar – añadio con una sonrisa mas abierta , la cual Yamamoto respondio .

-Pues bienvenido a Japon Sr … - Yamamoto se quedo a medias ya que no sabia el nombre del recien llegado , este se dio de cuenta .

-Ggio … Ggio Messoravio – se presento el joven mientras le extendia una mano , Yamamoto se limpio las suyas antes de estrecharla .

-Es un placer Ggio-san – dijo Yamamoto alegremente ajeno a lo que el apellido del joven significaba y que consecuencias traerian a la familia Vongola . Yamamoto siguio con su trabajo ajeno a la mirada del joven , analizando cada movimiento del guardian .

¿ Quien diria que los problemas pronto empezarian ? ¿ Podran salir airosos estos guardianes como nueva familia que son ?

**Ok , ok , ok , lo admito . Hice este capitulo sin mucha inspiracion y creo que se noto mucho . Asi que les pido disculpas por eso , prometo que para el proximo estara mejor . Quiero darles las gracias a Suigin Walker , sun11 , usagi-nyappy . Gracias por su reviews y su apoyo . **

**Bueno gracias por todo y si leer por fa dejen un review que son los que me dan inspiracion para escirbir , cualquiera que sea la critica la aceptare con todo gusto . **

**Hasta la proxima ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola ! Estoy realmente molesta por lo que pasado en el manga , los que no lo han visto sera mejor que lo hagan . ¡ Como pudiste hacer eso Akira ! . Bueno aqui de nuevo les dejo el siguiente capitulo de mi loca historia , espero que les guste . Perdonen tambien si algun personaje sale Oc , estoy haciendo mi mejor intento de verdad . **

**Criticas , Piedras , Tomatazos o cualquier metodo de tortura y asesinato por favor en los reviews que los aceptare con mucho gusto .**

**Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn le pertenecen a Akira Amano y no a mi . **

**( La asesinare por lo que acaba de hacer para entonces ser la dueña de la serie )**

**Un inusual forastero **

En la parte mas alejada de Namimori se alzaba la fabrica mas antigua de la ciudad . El sol de la tarde empezaba a caer iluminando lo que quedaba de ella y a la misma vez iluminando a una menuda figura que estaba sentada en los escombros . Su cabello azul parecia emitir luz al igual que su palida piel . Un ruido hizo que levantara la cabeza dejando ver unos ojos amarillentos . Cautelosamente saco un cuchillo debajo de su ropa a la misma vez que tomaba una posicion de defensa . Escucho de nuevo el ruido y sin previo aviso lo lanzo donde creyo que provino el ruido . A los pocos segundos se relajo al ver al causante , un joven de cabello negro y ojos amarillos identicos a los de ella .

-Ah eres tu Ggio – dijo ella monotamente mientras el joven mencionado le lanzaba de nuevo el cuchillo el cual agarro sin ningun problema .

-Vaya manera de darle la bienvenida a tu hermano – dijo Ggio con tono burlon mientras se sentaba en un escombro .

-¿ Donde estabas ? No hiciste mas que llegar a Namimori y te separaste de nosotros – dijo la joven con un tono de reproche , el chico solo sonrio .

-Solo fui a conocer al lugar – dijo con tranquilidad pero vio que la chica lo miraba suspicaz no tuvo mas remedio que decir la verdad – Conoci al Guardian Vongola de la Lluvia y debo decir que todo lo que me han dicho de esa familia es cierto por lo que puder ver de este guardian …. sus reflejos son excelentes – añadio con un leve tono de envidia – Pero echando el tema a un lado , se puede saber ¿ donde estan todos ? – el joven sonrio mas como si fuera posible lo que provoco que la joven sintiera un escalofrio en su cuerpo ya que cuando su hermano demostraba una exagerada sonrisa queria decir que estaba muy enojado – Danae te hice una pregunta – la joven llamada dio un respingo al escuchar el nombre , su hermano en realidad no preguntaba por los otros si no por uno en especifico .

-Se fueron a conocer tambien la ciudad – dijo Danae mirando hacia otro lado pero volvio a mirarlo cuando sintio que el se levantaba .

-Ya veo y me imagino que Fabio tambien y por mas que le dije que cuidara de ti – dijo Ggio mientras miraba las ruinas de la fabrica .

-Dijo que se iba a buscar un restaurante de sushi – dijo despectiva – Sabes muy bien que el nunca te hace caso por mas que seas el mayor de nosotros pero cambiando de tema ... ¿ Pudiste conocer a la proxima guardiana de la lluvia ? - pregunto ella sin rodeos . Ggio pudo notar en su voz algo de ansiedad .

-No ... no pude pero puedes estar calmada que por lo que me dijo Francesco solo es una aficionada a la espada por lo que creo que no te causara problema cuando decidas arrebatarle su puesto – dijo muy confiado de las habilidades de su hermana . Escucho que su hermana se quejaba en voz baja .

-Entonces cuando atacamos ya que segun Francesco deberiamos hacerlo ya , antes de que la ceremonia se realize y yo en mi opinion estoy muy de acuerdo con el – dijo Danae a la vez que miraba a su sonriente hermano .

-No ... todavia no mi querida _sorella _– dijo acercandose a ella sin Danae pudiera reacionar a su inusual rapidez – La paciencia es la clave y yo ya tengo un plan ... solo necesito de ti y de nuestro querido hermano Fabio para poder hacerlo . Te puedo asegurar que la Familia Vongola caera en la miseria ... lo juro por mi apellido Messoravio – añadio mientras le agarraba delicademente el rostro de Danae y sus ojos amarillos brillaban a causa del atardecer dandole un aspecto sobrenatural .

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ame caminaba alegre y tranquila por las calles de Namimori en compañia de Giotto y Arashi . Los proximos guardianes llegaron a sus limites de fuerza de tanto que se diviertieron en los nuevos juegos del parque . Ahora estaban de camino a sus casas , los chicos dejaron a Kiri y Taiyo en las suyas primeros ya que eran las que mas estaban lejos para entonces dirigirse a las suyas por que quedaban casi cerca por instancias de sus padres . Ame se reia de las ocurrencias de Giotto ya que estaba contando anecdotas de cuando era niño . Tan distraida que estaba que no pudo notar a un trausente provocando que tropezara con el y cayera al suelo mas nunca llego porque alguien lo impidio . Ame miro a su salvador y se sintio atrapada por unos ojos amarillos . Ame parpadeo para verlo mejor mientras el joven la ayudaba , su cabello rojo oscuro constraba con su piel blanca y ojos pero lo que Ame si noto bien fue que el joven tenia una marca rectangular de color negro en su mejilla izquierda la cual le daba un aire inusual .

-_¿ La signorina tutto bene ? _- dijo el joven en otro idioma que Giotto y Arashi reconocieron como italiano . Pero antes de que Ame pudiera decir algo , fue arrebatada de los brazos de este por un molesto Arashi echandola hacia atras suavemente lo cual la desconcerto y fue recibida protectoramente por Giotto .

-_¡ Fijate tuo passo idiota !_- dijo un molesto Arashi encarando al joven pelirrojo que abrio los ojos por la sorpresa de saber que alguien hablaba su idoma .

-_Mi scusi distratto camminando _– dijo el joven a la vez que miraba a Ame y hacia un gesto parecido a una disculpa pero rapido Arashi se interpuso entre medio de ellos dos .

-_Ecco perche io dico idiota _– Arashi miraba al chico super molesto asi que Ame suspiro resignada mientras que Giotto solo se limitaba a mirar y analizar . Al ver que Arashi no se iba a calmar Ame se acerco .

-Disculpe a mi amigo ... es un poco enojon a veces – dijo Ame tratando de hacerse entender al chico que la miro y sonrio .

-No se preocupe signorina , el tiene razon ya que yo estaba distraido buscando algo – dijo el pelirrojo hablando en el idioma de ella pero con un acento muy marcado , Ame se sorprendio al principio pero luego sonrio .

-No nos hemos presentado yo soy Giotto – dijo este situandose al lado de Ame – ella es Ame y el es Arashi – concluyo el .

-Mucho gusto – dijo el pelirrojo – Fabio Messoravio – dijo dandoles la mano en modo de saludo la cual estrecharon Giotto y Ame amistosamente pero que Arashi ignoro olimpicamente . Despues de unos vergonzosos segundos a causa del peliplateado , Giotto decidio hablar .

-Entonces ... ¿ que era lo que estaba buscando Messoravio-san ? - pregunto Giotto educadamente , el joven pestañeo al notar como fue llamado para luego sonreir ampliamente .

-No me llamen asi solo Fabio y pues lo que estaba buscando era ... - pero se callo al instante y coloco una mano en su nuca actuando de forma avergonzada – un restaurante de sushi ... me gusta el sushi – declaro lleno de verguenza lo que hizo que Ame y Giotto sonriera mientras Arashi seguia con su ceño fruncido , algo que sus dos amigos le era muy normal .

-¡ De verdad ! - dijo Ame completamente emocionada haciendo que los demas brincaran – Vamos mi padre es dueño de un restaurante y es el mejor haciendo sushi – añadio orgullosa mientras agarraba a Fabio de un brazo y empezaba a caminar - ¡ Nos vemos mas tarde chicos ! - dijo antes de irse dejando a un Giotto con una gota deslizandole y un Arashi con una vena palpitante .

-Fue un placer – dijo Fabio un poco avergonzado por la actitud de Ame . El proximo jefe y su mano derecha vieron como se perdieron por la esquina de la proxima calle dejandolos solos .

-Ame ... nos acaba de dejar ... por enseñarle el restaurante a un extranjero ... - decia Giotto con una enorme gota mientras pestañeaba – No puedo creerlo – entonces escucho un molesto ´´che ´´ a su lado asi que miro a su mejor amigo el cual parecia a punto de explotar por lo enojado que parecia .

-¿ Celoso ? - pregunto Giotto haciendose el desantendido y con una sonrisa a causa de su comportamiento . Arashi no reacciono al cabo de unos segundos cuando entendio la pregunta de su jefe .

-¡¿ Que rayos estas diciendo Onceavo ? Como yo puedo estar celoso de la friki del kendo y del idiota que acabo de conocer – empezo a negar Arashi – Ahhh ! Todo esto es tan molesto Arggggg ... Nos vemos mas tarde Onceavo – añadio completamente fastidiado para entonces dejar a Giotto solo en la calle .

Giotto vio que su mejor amigo y proxima mano derecha se iba alejando quejandose en voz baja lo que provoco una sonrisa en el .

-Todo es tan problematico ... porque presiento que tendre que hacer una locura para poder deshazerme de ese molesto contrato – dijo divertido mientras caminaba pero en a los pocos segundos su mirada cambio a una seria – No se porque pero hay algo que no me cuadra con el recien llegado ... _Como detesto esta super intuicion Vongola , no me molesta la verdad solo es que nunca fallo en cuanto a las falsas personas ... tendre que vigilarlo de cerca _– pensaba Giotto mientras se perdia por la calles mientras el sol de la tarde iluminaba las calles dandoles un toque anaranjado .

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Yamamoto estaba descansando sentado en una de las mesas de su restaurante despues de haber atendido una clientela lo que era muy inusual pero su restaurante se lleno despues de la entrada del extraño forastero . Mas tarde tuvo que cerrar su restaurante a causa de una visita de Tsuna y todos los guardianes la cual fue la que le provoco un leve dolor de cabeza . Mirando su anillo Vongola de la Lluvia empezo a recordar la tensa reunion .

_Flashback _

_Yamamoto tuvo que unir algunas mesas para poder hacer una larga como la que estaba en el Cuartel General Vongola . Ahora se encontraba al lado izquierdo de Tsuna al igual que Gokudera en el derecho .Todos los guardianes esperaban en silencio para que Tsuna empezara y Yamamoto pudo notar que Hibari y Mukuro estaban algo que era realmente un milagro ya que nunca venian a ninguna reunion lo que tenia que ser que esta era sumamente importante ._

_-Gracias por haber venido ... se los agradezco – dijo Tsuna para poder aliviar la densa tension que habia en el ambiente . _

_-Mas te vale que sea importante o si no te mordere hasta la muerte – amenazo Hibari desde su __asiento lo que provoco un escalofrio en el jefe Vongola pero no lo demsotro . _

_-¡ Cuida tus palabras con el Decimo ! - dijo un exaltado Gokudera . Tsuna al ver que todo se estaba complicando decidio intervenir antes de que Hibari y su mano derecha se molieran a golpes _

_-Calmense los dos – ordeno el seriamente lo que provoco un silencio rapidamente – Hay algo importante que concierne a la familia Vongola y los incluye a ustedes .Una nueva familia de la mafia a llegado a Namimori – anucio finalmente lo que provoco que todos miraran a Tsuna ._

_-¿ Una familia de la mafia ? Estas seguro Sawada ... no hemos recibido mas familias desde los Shimon – dijo Ryohei y los demas le dieron la razon . _

_-Crei que todos en el mundo de la mafia sabian que no se permitian mas familias en Namimori – dijo Lambo mirando a Tsuna para ver si no estaba equivocado ._

_-Asi es pero esta familia ... nunca habia oido de ella , solo salio de la nada – dijo Tsuna pensativo _

_-Como que salio de la nada Sawada Tsunayoshi – dijo Mukuro desde el otro extremo de la mesa – Dudo que una familia aparezca de la nada y nadie sepa de ella – añadio incredulo con su sonirsa impresa en su rostro . Pero antes de que Tsuna respondiera alguien lo hizo por el . _

_-Pues creelo Mukuro Rokudo – dijo una voz delante de Tsuna el cual se sobresalto al ver al bebe hitman tomando cafe delante de el y nadie se habia dado cuenta . _

_-¡ Reborn ! - exclamo con reproche Tsuna - ¿ Desde cuando estas aqui ? - pregunto mientras recobraba la compostura . _

_-Desde siempre Dame Tsuna – respondio el arcobaleno mientras dejaba su cafe para mirarlos -Como dijo Tsuna una nueva familia ha llegado y nuestro deber es vigilarla de cerca para no cometer el mismo error como lo hicimos con los Shimon – añadio en un tono muy duro el cual nadie quizo replicar . _

_-¿ Y cual es el nombre de esa familia ? - pregunto Yamamoto con curiosidad por esta . Reborn lo miro fijamente antes de contestar . _

_-Ya conociste a un integrante Yamamoto – respondio el arcobaleno lo que provoco que Yamamoto abriera los ojos antes esas palabras y todos fijaran su vista en el . - Los Messoravio – revelo finalmente el nombre . _

_-¿ Q ... Que ? Estas diciendo que aquel joven que no le lleva ni dos años a mi hija es un mafioso – dijo incredulo Yamamoto y algo frustrado consigo mismo ya que tuvo un enemigo frente a sus narices y no se habia dado cuenta . _

_-No se de que hablas friki del beisbol ya que nosotros eramos mas jovenes cuando nos metimos a la mafia – dijo Gokudera con su voz cargada de molestia – Los Messoravio ... nunca habia escuchado de ellos – añadio mientras negaba con la cabeza lo que desilusiono Tsuna ya que creia que Gokudera al ser italiano sabria de ellos . _

_-Nadie sabe de ellos solo dos personas y una de ellas esta muerta y fue la mas que los conocio y la otra solo averiguo superficialmente de ellos – dijo Reborn _

_-Entonces ... ¿ son fuertes ? - pregunto Hibari ansioso desde su lugar lo que provoco una sonrisa __en el arcobaleno . _

_-Segun los datos de la persona que se enfrento a ellos hace años ... eran demasiado fuertes pero eso fue hace años ahora nadie sabe que tan fuertes lo son ya que estan a punto de desaparecer entre las familias de mafiosos – dijo Reborn _

_-¿ Quien era la persona que se enfrento a ellos Reborn ? - pregunto Tsuna mirando fijamente a su tutor . _

_-La Octava – contesto el hitman y entonces a Tsuna se le vino una imagen de una mujer con una ballesta en mano . Era la madre del noveno ahora que lo recordaba . - Mas tarde les contare sobre ellos y su historia pero lo primordial es que tenemos que vigilarlos y saber cuales son sus planes aqui en Namimori – añadio . Yamamoto habia bajado la mirada y solo se limito a pensar en que hacer . _

_Fin del Flashback _

Yamamoto salio de sus recuerdos al sentir una mano en su hombro . Alzo su cabeza para entonces ver a Haru sonriendole .

-¿ A Takeshi le preocupa algo ? - pregunto ella mientras se sentaba a su lado , este solo sonrio comprensivo .

-Solo son cosas de la familia ... nada de que preocuparse – respondio con una sonrisa , Haru asintio y entonces a Yamamoto le vino una idea que le estaba rondando en su cabeza desde hacia muchos dias . - Haru ... - llamo el , esta lo miro y vio que el le cogia suavemente de la mano .- ¿ Que tal si mañana nos vamos al bosque y comemos alli ? Solo tu y yo – dijo mirandola . Haru sonrio mientras sentia sus mejillas calentarse .

-¡ Hahi ! ... Takeshi le esta proponiendo una cita a Haru como cuando eran jovenes y en las que Takeshi trataba que Haru se enamorara de el – dijo Haru recordando los viejos tiempos .

-Hahaha ... algo asi ¿ Que dices ? - dijo Yamamoto alegre esperando la respuesta de su esposa .

-Haru cree que es una excelente idea – respondio con una esplendida sonrisa . Yamamoto se le antojo besarla algo que ya Haru intuia porque se estaban acercando pero cuando sus labios solo estaban a centimetros una alegre voz los hizo separar .

-¡ Oto-san ! - dijo una alegre voz y Takeshi se volteo a mirar la entrada y vio que su hija entraba a la vez que arrastraba a un joven pelirrojo que tenia el rostro lleno de verguenza .

-¿ Ame ? - pregunto Yamamoto mirando al acompañante de su hija - ¿ Y quien es tu invitado ? - pregunto amablemente mientras lo miraba a la vez que pensaba que los ojos delo recien llegado eran identicos a los del forastero de la mañana .

-El es Fabio y viene de Italia – respondio Ame con una sonrisa . Takeshi se tenso un poco al saber que el chico era de Italia – Fabio ellos son mis padres ... Takeshi y Haru Yamamoto – añadio presentandoselos mientras el joven hacia un leve gesto de inclinacion como señal de respeto .

-Ho ... Hola – dijo Fabio algo timido ya que sentia la penetrante mirada del padre de la chica .

-Un nuevo amigo de Ame-chan ¡ Que alegria ! - dijo Haru con una sonrisa mientras agarraba del brazo a su marido - ¿ No lo crees Takeshi ? - pregunto a su marido el cual dio un respingo al escucharla .

-Ha ... y ¿ que haces en Japon alguien de Italia? - pregunto sin rodeos lo que provoco que sintiera un leve apreton de Haru y una reprobatoria mirada de su hija .

-Negocios Familiares – fue la respuesta del joven y Yamamoto noto que era la misma que la del otto ojidorado y atando cabos penso que el tenia que ser familia del otro .

-Ne oto-san ... a Fabio le encanta el sushi y pues le dije que el tuyo es el mejor – dijo Ame – Onegai haz tu sushi especial – pidio ella lo que hizo que Takeshi alzara la ceja ya que el nunca hacia ese sushi a menos que su hija lo pidiera para algo importante . Ame se alejo un momento con su madre para preparar una mesa dejando solos a Yamamoto con Fabio el cual no se atrevia mirarlo .

-Lo dire sin rodeos Fabio ... si te le acercas a mi hija mas de lo debido , te juro que probaras el filo de mi espada – dijo Yamamoto entrecejando sus ojos . Fabio solo pudo tragar fuertemente pero antes de que Yamamoto dijiera algo mas fue arrastrado por Haru hacia la cocina mientras que Ame llevaba a Fabio a la mesa .

-¿ Se puede saber por que le dijiste eso al pobre chico Takeshi ? - pregunto Haru mirando fijamente a su esposo el cual empezo a cortar pescado con inusual destreza .

-Precaucion ... sabes como son los chicos – dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa pero Haru no estaba complacida con esa respuesta .

-¿ Los chicos ? ... Takeshi si no te has dado cuenta de toda la generacion de guardianes nuestra Ame es la unica mujer guardiana de su generacion y por lo tanto todos sus amigos son varones exceptuando a Uni-chan – dijo Haru cruzando sus brazos – Si los chicos no le han hecho nada a ella , no crees que estas exagerando con el pobre chico – añadio con una sonrisa .

-No le han hecho nada porque los tengo amenazados – musito por lo bajo a Yamamoto pero no noto que Haru si lo escucho .

-¡¿ Que has dicho Takeshi ? ¿ Como que los tienes amenazados ? - cuestiono Haru exaltada por la revelacion hecha sin querer por su marido .

-Jeje ... buscare mas pescado – dijo Takeshi haciendose el desantendido mientras se retiraba hacia la casa .

-Takeshi ... - dijo lentamente Haru mientras seguia a su esposo que habia huido de las reclamaciones de ella .

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

En el aeropuerto internacional de Japon una persona se estiraba despues de tantas horas de vuelo mientras su largo cabello plateado ondeaba a causa del viento que habia afuera del aeropuerto .

-Finalmente ya llegue – dijo Acqua a la vez que miraba a su alrededor la tierra que no veia desde hacia años , un bostezo a su lado hizo que una vena empezara a relucir en su rostro .

-Ohhh ... asi que esto es Japon – dijo una aburrida voz al lado de ella .

-Ushishishi – se escucho tambien una risa – Asi es Arito , esta es la tierra en la que nuestros padres recibieron la mayor derrota a su orgullo Varia por unos mocosos – dijo una voz burlona .

-Querras decir los de ustedes ... el mio ni siquiera estaba cuando a vuestros desiquilibrados padres los derroto unos cuantos mocosos como dices – contradijo la monotoma voz por lo que Acqua dejo de hacer una meditacion mental y se volteo a mirarlos .

-Oi par de idiotas ... ¿ Quien les dijo que vinieran ? - dijo Acqua a punto de abalanzarse sobre ellos .

-Ushishishi – rio Nero – Calma Hime , solo estamos de vacaciones – añadio burlon , un leve tic aparecia en una ceja de la peliplateada .

-Es verdad lo que dice Nero-senpai ... dijo que era para descansar de los nervios por causa de un frivolo jefe y de una gritona mujer – dijo Aro como quien no quiere la cosa , el tic de Acqua se hizo mas presente .

-Basuras salgan de mi camino que me estorban – dijo una fria y prepontente voz detras de ellos . Estos se echaron a un lado para dejar pasar a un soberbio Ventus mientras que de la nada aparecia una limosina y lo recogia .

-A eso lo llamo ... consentir a un hijo – dijo Aro a causa del trato del hijo del jefe Varia . El ilusionista noto un cambio de atmosfera y se volteo a ver la causante . Acqua temblaba de la ira haciendola parecer una desquiciada .

-¡ VOOOI ! ¡ Es que ni siquiera puedo deshazerme de ustedes por unos dias ! - grito completamente frustada lo que provoco que todo el mundo se parara a mirarla .

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Fabio penso que Ame tenia razon cuando alardeaba de las habilidades de su padre a la hora de preparar sushi . Ahora estaba comiendo del sushi especial del cual no quisieron decirle mucho .

-¿ Verdad que es muy bueno ? - dijo Ame que estaba sentada frente a el haciendole compañia mientras comian . Fabio levanto el rostro para ver la sonrisa de Ame , trago fuerte no por la sonrisa de ella si no por su padre , el cual estaba detras de la barra moviendo con maestria unos cuchillos mientras lo miraba fijamente .

-Ohh ... si sabe muy bueno – respondio Fabio mirandola mientras probaba de nuevo su comida .

-¿ Quieres mas te ? - pregunto Ame . Fabio asintio y cuando ella iba echarle mas te a la taza ya no quedaba – Ohh ... ire a buscar mas – dijo para entonces levantarse y dejar solo a Fabio . Este consciente de que lo observaban decidio bajar el rostro mirando a su plato .

-_Asi que ella es la proxima guardiana de la lluvia ... no parece una mala persona como habia dicho Ggio – _penso Fabio mientras que con el rabillo del ojo miraba al patriarca de la familia Yamamoto sonreirle a su esposa_ – Parece una familia feliz a pesar de que son de la mafia – _añadio con pesar . Salio de sus pensamientos al sentir que Ame se sentaba de nuevo en la mesa y le servia mas te – Arigato – dijo Fabio , Ame se sorprendio de que hablara japones .

-¡ Hablaste japones ! Eso es bueno – dijo Ame alegremente mientras se servia te en su taza .

-_Se_ – respondio en italiano pero al ver que ella no entendio – Significa si en italiano – se explico y vio que Ame parecia muy estusiasmada .- _Perche devo fare questo ... fratello stupido _– penso Fabio en su hermano y la idea que tenia en mente la cual le dijo primero – _No se porque pero a pesar de que los conoczco hace horas no me gustaria hacerles daño –_ vio la sonrisa de Ame y la de su madre y se sintio por primera vez miserable de tener de apellido ese que fue tan ensuciado por los crimenes de sus antepasados y el cual su hermano se esmeraba en resurgir .

-_Ganate su confianza para luego __**inchiodare la spada di tradimento ... fratello**__ – _esas palabras llenas de frialdad salian de una sonriente boca . Las palabras de su hermano Ggio todavian retumbaban en la cabeza de Fabio haciendo estragos en ella , indeciso sobre que hacer pero resignado al trabajo que le habia tocado el cual consideraba el mas sucio de todos – _Perdonatemi , ma io faccio per la mia famiglia_ – fue lo ultimo que penso para entonces seguir comiendo y fingiendo una sonrisa a la hermosa y confiada chica que reia delante de el .

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Las palabras en italiano :**

**_¿ La signorina tutto bene ? - _** ¿ Se encuentra bien señorita ?

_**¡ Fijate tuo passo idiota ! -**_¡ Fijate por donde caminas idiota !

**_Mi scusi distratto camminando – _**Disculpen me distraje caminando

**_Ecco perche io dico idiota –_** Por eso lo digo idiota

_**Se**_- Si

_**Perche devo fare questo ... fratello stupido – **_Por que tengo que hacer esto ... estupido hermano

_**inchiodare la spada di tradimento ... fratello – **_clavarle la espada de la traicion ... hermano

_**Perdonatemi , ma io faccio per la mia famiglia – **_Perdonenme pero lo hago por mi familia

**No se ni pio de italiano solo busque en el translador de idiomas y esto fue lo que salio , asi que disculpenme si alguna palabra esta mal .**

**Bueno aqui esta el quinto capitulo de mi loca historia , tuve que hacerlo de nuevo ya que se me olvide guardarlo y laptop se apago por no tener carga y se me perdio toda la informacion que tenia , asi que imaginense lo depresiva que estaba . De verdad que hago todo mi esfuerzo por que les guste mi historia . Bueno Suigin Walker hice unos dibujos pero no los he puesto en mi perfil pero estan en mi pagina de deviantart y mi cuenta es Hyohime , solo he dibujado cuatro pero mas tarde seguire ya que no podre esta semana porque mi cumple es el jueves ... Dios mio son 20 años ¡ Me siento vieja ! XD . **

**No me quejo de su apoyo pero a veces pienso que apesto como escritora porque no recibo muchos reviews pero de verdad que aprecio con toda el alma a todos lo que me dejan uno .**

**Hasta luego ^^ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola ! Estoy viva ! Perdonen a esta loca chica por el retraso ! Es que he estado muy ocupada con muchas cosas . Bueno aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo , perdonen si algun personaje sale OC o errores de ortografia ; estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo ya que la escritura no es lo mio y solo lo hago por pasatiempo . **

**Criticas , Piedras , Tomatazos o cualquier metodo de tortura y asesinato por favor en los reviews . Los aceptare con mucho gusto . **

**Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no son mios , le pertenecen a Akira Amano **

**Llegadas **

**_Dos dias despues ..._**

Giotto sonreia nerviosamente desde su asiento en el salon de clases ya que su mejor amigo estaba con cara de asesinar a alguien y de un humor insoportable a esas horas de la mañana ; no era de esperarse cuando el causante de eso estaba situado frente a todo el salon de clases . Suspiro resignadamente mientras una enorme gota se instalaba en su cabeza cuando escucho a su amigo decir unas palabras .

-Tengo que encontrarme hasta en esta escuela con el bastardo ese ,ya bastante tuve con los discursos de la friki del kendo sobre el - dijo Arashi en voz baja y llena de despectismo .

- Arashi cuida lo que dices – dijo Giotto con tono precavido de que no lo escuchara el profesor , solo pudo escuchar su inusual ''che'' para entonces esos momentos el profesor tomaba la palabra .

-Estudiantes – llamo el profesor mientras que el aula quedaba en profundo silencio , Arashi pudo notar que Ame miraba fijamente al pelirrojo con alegria algo que hizo que frunciera mas el ceño .

-Acaba de llegar un estudiante nuevo desde Italia … - empezo a anuciar el señor y le hizo señas al chico para que se presentara ; este algo torpe se adelanto un poco .

-Fabio Messoravio … mucho gusto – dijo el sumamente incomodo ante todas las miradas puestas sobre el a la misma vez que un suspiro soñador se escuchaba por parte de todas las chicas a excepcion de Ame que solo sonreia .

-Messoravio-san situese al lado de Sawada-san – dijo el profesor , Fabio asintio levemente para entonces dirigirse al lado izquierdo de Giotto , Arashi desde el lado derecho de su amigo le envio una mirada glacial que no noto el pelirrojo pero si el rubio .

-Hola Fabio -saludo Giotto en voz baja , el aludido movio unos centrimetos su cabeza y sonrio levemente ; algo que noto el rubio era que la sonrisa era forzada .

-Sawada-san – saludo con un gesto de su cabeza a la misma vez que se inclinaba para mirar a Arashi – Gokudera-san – pero el peliplateado lo ignoro olimpicamente como siempre hacia por lo que a Fabio no le quedo de otra que sentarse bien en su asiento . El pelirrojo pudo notar a Ame que se sentaba dos filas a la derecha de Arashi y vio como ella prestaba atencion a la clase aunque a veces sonreia ante las bromas de sus compañeros ; una ligera y sincera sonrisa emergio los labios del italiano pero decidio antender a las clases mientras que todo eso era presenciado por unos ojos azules llenos de celos .

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Yamamoto sentia que el aire removia sus cabellos y con fascinación puso su mirada en la mujer que estaba sentada frente a el , la cual sonreia mientras acomodaba una cosas en el suelo . Estaban en el bosque haciendo el prometido picnic que le habia a dicho a ella que harian juntos .

-Toma – dijo Haru extendiendole una taza llena de un humeante te ; Takeshi la agarro con cuidado a la misma vez que le sonreia a Haru . - Es un bonito dia ¿ no crees ? - pregunto ella .

-Ha … muy soleado – fue la simple contestacion de el para entonces tomar te . - Creo que Kyoko te estaba buscando , ¿ hablaste con ella ? - pergunto mirandola , su mujer asintio con efusividad .

-Hai ; Kyoko me pidio que le ayudara mas tarde arreglar su casa para la fiesta – contesto Haru pero al ver que su esposo no habia entendido decidio aclararlo – Recuerda que Uni-chan vuelve hoy de Italia y por eso todos estan emocionados – añadio

-Ohhh , Omoshire na – dijo Yamamoto riendose – Tsuna estara nervioso … Uni es su preferida aunque no lo diga despues de todo es hija de la mujer que mas amó – añadio con cierta melancolia .

-A pesar de que ama demasiado a Kyoko y a Giotto creo que ese amor no se compara con el que le tuvo a ella y el que le tiene a Tsuni , a pesar que se distingue de ella no podemos negar que Tsuni es la viva imagen de su madre … de Uni-san – dijo Haru mientras rebuscaba en su canasta unos obentos , cuando los encontro miro a su esposo comprensiva – Pero eso no ha quitado de que Tsuna-san haya hecho una familia feliz junto con Kyoko – añadio a la vez que le extendia su obento al pelinegro .

-Sabes … estoy pensando en heredarle Shigure Kintoki a Ame ; creo que ya es tiempo de que aprenda el Shigure Soen Ryu – dijo Yamamoto seriamente , vio como Haru lo miraba fijamente y pudo notar que estaba tensa .

-Si Takeshi cree y piensa que es hora de enseñarle a Ame-chan las tecnicas de su familia , creo que Haru lo mas que puede hacer es apoyarle porque Haru siempre apoyara y amara a su familia – dijo Haru al cabo de unos segundos con una sincera sonrisa mientras miraba a su esposo con ojos llenos de amor , Takeshi sonrio levemente .

-Gracias – fue su unica respuesta para entonces levantar su mano y tocar con suavidad el rostro de su mujer la cual cerro los ojos disfrutando el contacto de la piel de su esposo .

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A muchos kilometros de la superficie terrestre un avion volaba con direccion a Namimori . En su interior muchos hombres y mujeres vestian de etiquetas negras y gafas a excepxion de una persona que miraba por la ventana que estaba al lado de su asiento . Esta estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz seria la saco de ellos .

-Hime – llamo la voz , la joven lo miro con unos hermosos y grandes ojos azules que denotaban inocencia y madurez a la misma vez .

-Hai Gamma – respondio ella mirando al hombre mayor casi anciano que habia cuidado a su abuela y madre y ahora la cuidaba a ella con la misma devocion con que lo hizo con ellas .

-Estamos a punto de llegar a Namimori ; ¿ pido reservacion – iba a preguntar el pero fue interrumpido con un lenta negacion de la joven .

-Iie Gamma ; me quedare en mi casa – dijo ella serenamente y al ver que el iba a replicar sonrio – No crees que estare mas segura en mi propia casa que en un hotel ; mi padre es el Decimo Jefe Vongola , mi hermano sera su sucesor y yo soy la Jefa de los Giglio Nero , estare segura alli asi que no te preocupes ; eso no te hara bien a tu salud – añadio con deje de preocupacion y agarrandole una mano hizo que el se sentara en el asiento frente a ella . Gamma miro a su jefa a la que habia visto desde que era una bebe y la cual ahora distaba mucho . Tsuni Sawada o mejor conocida por sus allegados por Uni ; era una hermosa joven de unos 18 años y era una copia exacta de su madre solo que mas adulta mientras que su cabello de igual forma pero con su toque personal y de color castaño oscuro como el de Tsuna y la marca del Giglio Nero debajo de su ojo derecho .

-Demo Hime – empezo a replicar Gamma ya que no estaba seguro pero al ver sus ojos que eran identicos a los de su madre supo que no habia marcha atras – Hai – se limito a responder .

-Sabes estoy muy emocionada ; hace un mes que no los veo y para mi que han sido años . Creo que ser jefa es algo muy dificil – dijo ella , Gamma la miro para luego bajar la vista .

-Hime ... usted no quiere ... - Gamma no sabia que palabras usar para su joven jefa pero vio que ella sonreia levemente .

-Iie Gamma ... es mi deber y es mi destino ser jefa de la Familia Giglio Nero ; lo aceptare asi como lo hicieron ellas – dijo con una sonrisa igual a las otras . - Gamma hay que estar preparados … problemas vendran pero no con nuestra familia – aclaro rapidamente al ver que Gamma se alteraba en su asiento – La familia Vongola tiene un oscuro mal que lo rondea y nosotros como familia aliada y yo como hija de un Vongola debemos dar todo nuestro apoyo – repuso seria .

-Hai Hime ; sera como usted diga – fue la contestacion de este , otro hombre joven se acerco a el y le susurro unas palabras para luego retirarse – Hime estamos a punto de aterrizar , vere que todo este en orden – y diciendo eso se retiro dejando a la chica sola .

-Un destino muy oscuro e incierto es lo que veo en los Vongola al igual que el mio – susurro esas palabras mientras que su mano tocaba el chupete anaranjado colgado de una simple cadena al igual que su abuela .

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

El dia habia trancurrido sin ningun problema en la Escuela Media de Namimori y era la hora de salida por lo cual todos los estudiantes se dirigian a sus hogares . Solo cuatro estudiantes estaban detenidos en la entrada mas otros dos que estaban alejados de ellos .

-Asi es ese es el nuevo chico – dijo Kiri mirando a Fabio con aburrimiento – Lo encuentro normal – esa fue la unica respuesta que salio de su inspeccion , lo que provoco que le saliera una gota a Giotto .

-Ese maldito – dijo Arashi apretando el puño – es que no puede dejar a la friki del kendo por un momento sola – dijo dispuesto a caminar hacia a Ame y Fabio que eran los que estaban mas alejados pero fue detenido por Taiyo y Giotto

-Solo hablan … calmate Arashi – pidio Giotto agarrandole de un brazo mientras que Taiyo se interponia en su camino .

-Es verdad cabeza de pulpo , ademas solo estan hablando ademas que tiene que importarte eso – apoyo Taiyo a las palabras de su amigo pero todo resulto que a Arashi le saliera otra vena mas y terminara explotando .

-¡ Sueltenme ! - dijo alterado Arashi mientras que de un fuerte forcejeo se solto del agarre de sus amigos y sin que estos pudieran impedirserlo fue directo hacia donde estaba Ame y Fabio .

Ame hablaba alegremente con Fabio sobre como se sentia en las clases . De un momento fugaz pudo ver como Arashi se acercaba y supo que no era de buena forma ; al parecer el gesto de su rostro cambio ya que Fabio se volteo lentamente para ver la causa …. Grave error . Todo ocurrio tan rapido que apenas pudieron reaccionar los presentes . Solo Giotto y Ame que tenian los reflejos mas buenos pudieron hacerlo , vieron como Fabio se volteaba y saludaba amigablemente a Arashi , el cual solo fruncio el rostro contraido de furia y sin decir nada le acerto un golpe a Fabio en su rostro . Ahora este se encontraba en el suelo siendo revisado por Ame .

-¡ Arashi ! - dijo Giotto sorprendido y molesto por la actitud de su amigo ; ya que nunca creyo que los celos lo cegarian a tal punto . - ¡ Calmate ahora ! - ordeno sin preambulos , lo que hizo que Arashi reaccionara y recobrara su compostura pero sin dejar de mirar desafiante a Fabio .

-Gomen Onceavo – se disculpo Arashi bajando el rostro con algo de molestia y culpa pero entonces lo levanto para mirar de nuevo al pelirrojo – Ya estoy cansado de verte el rostro cada dia que puedo porque estas siempre con la friki del beisbol , estoy hastiado hasta la medula de escuchar de ti ... ¡ Porque no vuelves de una vez a Italia ! , Larga ... - pero Arashi no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido de golpe y pudo ver la razon mientras sentia su mejilla caliente a causa del golpe que habia recibido . Con ojos un poco desorbitados pudo ver como Ame bajaba lentamente la mano y se sorprendieron de ver esa mirada dura y llena de reproche ; algo que era imposible por la naturaleza tranquila y pacifica de la joven Yamamoto .

-Basta – dijo Ame en un susurro que solo pudo escuchar Fabio que estaba detras de ella en el suelo . - ¿¡ Quien te crees que eres ! Vienes y golpeas a las personas que no te han hecho nada solo porque puedes . ¡ Contestame Arashi ! - dijo Ame furiosa aunque controlaba su ira para no cometer un error que pudiera arrepentirse . Se sentia indignada por la forma de actuar de Arashi hacia Fabio . No lo entendia . Pudieron notar que Fabio se movia y se levantaba y enfoncaron su vista en el .

-Gomenasai Gokudera-san – dijo Fabio disculpandose mientras se limpiaba la sangre que tania en la comisura de su labio a la vez que todos lo miraron sin entender y Arashi entorno los ojos – No sabia que mi presencia lo molestara ... de ahora en adelante tratare de molestarlo ni incomodarlo . Con permiso – añadio mientras empezaba a caminar y se alejaba de ellos .

-Fabio – llamo Ame tratando de pararlo pero que solo resulto por unos segundos ya que este se detuvo y volteo un poco su rostro para mirar con sus ojos amarillos a Ame pero al cabo de unos segundos siguio su camino perdiendose por la esquina de la salida de la escuela . Todo estaba en silencio , nadie decia nada . Giotto iba a decir algo pero Ame se adelanto como si adivinara sus intenciones .

-No te disculpes Giotto no fue tu culpa – dijo para entonces mirar a Arashi - No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra por lo que queda del resto del dia Arashi– dijo Ame en voz dura , algo que incomodo a los presentes – No vemos mas tarde en la fiesta – añadio mientras recogia su mochila y se alejaba de ellos .

-Creo que Taiyo y yo nos vamos – dijo Kiri mietras miraba algo incomodo a su senpai – Tenemos cosas que hacer antes de la fiesta – añadio mientras que Taiyo asentia y sin decir nada mas se fueron para dejar al proximo Jefe Vongola con su mejor amigo . El ambiente estaba tenso e incomodo , Arashi queria hablar pero las palabras no salian de su boca .

-No se que rayos estabas pensando o que fue lo que cruzo por tu mente para hacer lo que hiciste . Solo se que no te conoci por esos momentos . No eras mi amigo ni mi mano derecha . Solo un hombre ardido de celos – decia Giotto con la expresion endurecida mientras que Arashi parecia algo desconcertado a causa de la palabra ´´ celos ´´ . - Eres mi amigo de la niñez Arashi y tolero muchas cosas de ti que nadie hace pero no te permitire que causes una guerra de familias de mafia por solo un capricho tuyo – añadio severo .

-¿ Fami ... Familia de Mafia ? ... ¿ El pelirrojo estupido ese es miembro de una familia de la mafia ? - pregunto Arashi confundido y azorado a la vez que veia al rubio asentir .

-Si – fue la simple respuesta de Giotto – Fabio Messoravio pertenece a una nueva familia de la que no conocemos , no sabemos nada de ellos ni sus intenciones pero por ahora mi padre que es el jefe actual y yo que soy su sucesor ; no queremos ninguna disputa o guerra con ellos hasta saber sus motivos sobre porque estan en Namimori . Por eso te pido que te controles o tendre que hacer algo que podre arrepentirme por toda la vida – añadio .

-¿ Que cosa ? - pregunto Arashi con algo de temor a la respuesta .

-Quitarte tu puesto como Guardian de la Tormenta y Mano Derecha – contesto sin preambulos , Arashi abrio los ojos lo mas que pudo . Esas palabras al principio creia que eran bromas pero al ver el rostro de su amigo , supo que lo que decia era verdad . Eso seria una verguenza y deshonra para el e incluso para el loco de su padre .

-¡ Sumimasen Onceavo ... Giotto ! - dijo Arashi completamente avergonzado mientras hacia una exagerada reverencia – No volvera a pasar – añadio mientras seguia disculpandose . Sintio una mano en su hombro que detuvo sus actos . Alzo su rostro y vio a Giotto cerca .

-Sabes que no me gustan las reverencias – dijo para entonces sonreir comprensivo – Espero que hayas entendido – añadio mientras se alejaba – Vamos que nos esperan ; no puede hacer esperar a la invitada de honor – Arashi sonrio levemente para entonces seguir a su mejor amigo .

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Fabio caminaba por la parte mas alejada de la ciudad , su mirada estaba vacia y se veia mas solitario que nunca . No llevaba mas de dos pasos desde que habia entrado por un callejon cuando por fin se detuvo .

-¿ Que quieres Cagliari ? - pregunto sin mirar a la nada , a los pocos segundos detras de el aparecio una neblina y de ella surgio una joven . Su cabello era rubio ceniza ; corto por un lado y largo por el izquierdo ocasionandole que le tapara su ojo . Ella miraba a Fabio con su unico ojo visible el cual su color era gris perlado .

-Ggio me envio a buscarte . Esta molesto porque te fuiste a vivir a otro sitio y te matriculaste en una escuela sin su permiso – respondio ella . Su voz era fina pero algo misteriosa y aburrida . Entrecerro su ojo al escuchar una burlona risa de Fabio , pero se dio cuenta que sonaba vacia y sin vida .

-Desde cuando a Ggio le interesa a su familia , especialmente a sus hermanos . Que yo recuerde Cagliari ... nunca lo ha hecho , asi que no me vengas a decir que algo insignificante lo hizo molestar – dijo Fabio seriamente . Cagliari lo miro mientras recostaba su espalda en una pared cercana .

-No tienes que decirmelo Fabio . Sabes que lo se muy bien – dijo ella sin mirarlo mientras se tocaba el brazalete que tenia en su muñeca izquierda . Era de plata con un opalo negro en medio .

-Dile que no ire – dijo Fabio mientras caminaba para alejarse de ella ; escucho suspirar a Cagliari .

-Tienes que ir ... estamos todos invitados una patetica fiesta de bienvenida para una chica de parte de los Vongola – dijo ella con una enigmatica sonrisa , noto que Fabio se detenia y supo que estaba tenso .

-Veo que ya empezo a mover sus fichas – dijo Fabio para si mismo – ¿ Cagliari ? - llamo el , escucho un sonido dandole entender que lo escuchaba - ¿ A ti no molesta hacer este trabajo o meta o como quieras llamarle ? , ¿ No te molesta dañar familias a causa de la venganza de mi hermano ? - pregunto el sin mirarla .

-Sinceramente Fabio ... me da lo mismo – fue la simple respuesta de ella , Fabio que la conocia bien pudo notar cierto temblor en su voz . Eso significaba que estaba mintiendo pero decidio no decir nada . Asintio al escuchar la respuesta de ella . - No tardes en venir ya que la fiesta empezara pronto y Ggio quiere que estemos todos juntos – y sin decir nada mas desaparecio en una espesa neblina .

-Ya empieza la funcion ... tendre que ajustar mi papel – dijo Fabio con amargura mientras miraba el escaso cielo que veia donde estaba – Gomenasai chicos – añadio mientras reaunadaba su caminar y en su mente venian imagenes de los jovenes Vongola .

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Reborn estaba sentado en el borde una pared a solo una calle de la casa de Tsuna . Llevaba media hora mirando el cielo en completo silencio . Se puso alerta al sentir unos pasos cerca de el .

-¿ No me tarde en llegar ? - pregunto una voz femenina delicada lo que provoco que Reborn sonriera sin mirar a la persona .

-Iie ... eres muy puntual al igual que ellas – respondio Reborn volteandose a ver a su interlocutor encontrandose con unos hermosos ojos azules – Tsuni – dijo el .

-Hai ... tio Reborn – respondio ella con una hermosa y esplendida sonrisa . Tsuni llevaba un sencillo vestido de finas tiras y de suelto vuelo de un delicado rosa palido . Su chupete anaranjado colgaba de una cadena y relucia por la luz del sol . Era muy hermosa a pesar de que se encontraba algo palida .

-Vamos – dijo Reborn mientras se bajaba de la columna y empezaba a caminar seguido de Tsuni – No tengo que preguntarte sobre lo que ha pasado recientemente o ¿ si ? - añadio con una misteriosa sonrisa . La joven arcobaleno del cielo sonrio un poco para luego ponerse seria .

-Iie ... ya vi lo que tenia que ver , aunque al final me resulto borroso – dijo ella mirando hacia el frente – Mi habilidad de ver el futuro cada vez se debilita al igual que mi salud – dijo ella con pesar mientras tocaba su chupete ; Reborn bajo algo culpable su cabeza .

-Gomen ... por dejarte cargar con la maldicion al igual que lo hicieron ellas – dijo Reborn con culpabilidad , escucho la suave risa de Tsuni .

-Iie ... no tienes que disculparte Tio Reborn – dijo Tsuni con una sonrisa comprensiva – Es un deber y una responsabilidad y yo la tomare hasta que no me quede ningun aliento de vida en mi cuerpo al igual que lo hizo mi madre , mi abuela y mi bisabuela . Es el destino y yo solo lo aceptare – añadio mientras se detenian frente a una enorme casa de estilo japones . Desde afuera se escuchaba el bullicio que habia dentro de ella . Reborn y Tsuni se quedaron frente a la entrada del hogar .

-Me imagino que tambien quieres preguntarme otra cosa – dijo Reborn , esta vez Tsuni parecia dudosa de hacerlo .

-Vi algo , pero fue muy borroso pero te lo preguntare despues Tio Reborn – dijo ella con simpleza .

-Ya veo – dijo Reborn mientras los dos se adelantaban al patio y quedaban junto a la puerta de entrada . El hitman vio que Tsuni hacia el amago de tocar la puerta y sonreia .

-¿ Tengo que mostrarme sorprendida ? - pregunto ella mirandolo para de nuevo mirar la puerta .

-Todos estan esperando tu llegada , especialmente Tsuna que se empeño junto con Kyoko en hacerte esta fiesta pero creo que ya lo sabias – dijo Reborn

-Hai ... lo sabia desde que estaba en el avion – contesto emocionada y alegre de saber que sus poderes de ver el futuro eran algo utiles – Esta bien , aqui voy – añadio ella y con lentitud abrio la puerta y todo quedo en silencio .

-¡ Okaeiri ! - dijieron todos a la misma vez y Tsuni como habia predestinado Reborn sonrio ampliamente y se mostraba sorprendida aunque parecia que no finjia , su alegria era verdadera . Tsuni ni siquiera habia dado dos pasos cuando alguien se lanzo a ella abrazarla , algo sorprendida reconocio el largo cabello negro de Ame y sonrio esta vez comprensiva .

-Tadaima – solo fue la simple respuesta de ella y con el mismo gesto abrazo a Ame . Cuando se separaron vio que algo no estaba bien a pesar de que su rostro mostraba felicidad ya que Ame se mostro tensa al sentir la voz de Arashi cerca – Tu y yo tendremos que hablar Ame-chan – añadio mientras tocaba la cabeza de su amiga . Esta asintio mientras se agarraba los pliegues de su vestido azul cielo el cual le llegaba a las rodillas .

Despues de minutos de abrazos y saludos a todos los presentes ; Tsuni llego hacia las tres personas que mas ahnelaba ver ya que la cuarta no estaba porque no le gustaba la multitud pero mas tarde se encargaria de el . Vio sus rostros ansiosos de abrazarla . Ella se acerco a la personas mas joven .

-¿ No le daras un abrazo a tu hermana ? ... ototo – dijo ella mirandolo fijamente . Giotto parecia feliz y nervioso al mismo tiempo y mientras balbuceaba palabras la abrazo .

-Tsu-chan – fue la unica palabra que Tsuni entendio de Giotto entres todas las que dijo y recordo cuando era un niño y el se agarraba de sus manos y decia lo mismo y sonrio esta vez de nostalgia . Despues de abrazar a su hermano y madre vio los ojos de una persona . La mas que adoraba . No tuvieron que decirse nada ya que las palbras sobraban cuando todo se habia dicho con la mirada .

-Oto-san – dijo Tsuni en un susurro mientras abrazaba a su padre . Tsuna la abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de ello . Era lo unico que le quedaba de la mujer que mas amó . Era su mayor tesoro y no queria perderlo .

-Estas hermosa bueno siempre lo has sido – dijo Tsuna separandose de ella para mirarla , noto que estaba un poco palida y los temores se asomaron . - ¿ te encuentras bien ? Te veo palida ; ¿ quieres que llame a un medico ? - pregunto algo nervioso y toco el rostro de su hija y noto que estaba algo frio . Tsuni sonrio algo triste pero lo disimulo y agarro la mano de su padre .

-Estoy bien oto-san – respondio ella – Gracias por preocuparte y gracias por la fiesta pero no era necesario – dijo mirando a la enorme sala de su hogar que estaba hermosamente decorada .

-Todo por mi princesa – replico Tsuna dandole un beso en su cabeza . Vieron como todos los veian y tenian copas y vasos en sus manos . Tsuna le entrego una copa que su esposa le dio – Un brindis por Tsuni , por su regreso y esperamos que no se vaya por un buen tiempo – añadio mientras alzaba su copa y todos lo imitaban .

-Salud – dijieron todos y bebieron para entoncesa cada uno dispersarse y hablar con los demas . Tsuni se separo de los brazos de su padre y se dirigio hacia Ame que estaba parada frente a una ventana .

-Oh Ame , al fin puedo hablarte – dijo Tsuni al lado de ella mientras que Ame sonreia igual que su padre - ¿ Que fue lo que ocurrio con Arashi ? - pregunto sin rodeos lo que ocasiono que a Ame le saliera una gota y pensara que era muy directa .

-¿ Como sabes que algo ocurrio con Arashi ? - pregunto Ame parpadeando al ver que Tsuni sonreia pero antes de que contestara alguien lo hizo por ella , una persona con voz molesta .

-Porque la chica destino puede ver cosas sin permiso – dijo la voz , las chicas se voltearon y vieron a una Acqua molesta y llevaba un vestido blanco y corto algo que no encajaba con su personalidad fuerte .

-Acqua-nee-san – dijo Ame sorprendida de verla en la fiesta ; la aludida al escuchar como la llamaron le palpito una vena y una aura oscura empezo a salir de ella ya que recordo el proposito del porque estaba ahi .

-Tu ... maldita mocosa , me hicistes perder un mes de mi vida al enseñarte kendo ... - empezo a decir Acqua con los dientes apretados cualquiera que estuviera frente de la joven Varia se asustaria pero Ame y Tsuni parecian a prueba de eso ya que sonreian y mas Tsuni que rio al conocer las intenciones de su amiga por lo que le paso un brazo por el cuello .

-No hay que ser tan explosiva – dijo Tsuni tratando de calmarla pero solo provoco que a Acqua le saliera otra vena pero por sorpresa no se movio – Veo que vinistes y donde estan los otros – dijo mirandola , la peliplateda volteo su rostro .

-Esos pares de idiotas quisieron venir – fue la respuesta de ella mientras que sin voltearse señalo con su pulgar hacia atras – Quisiera despedazarlos – añadio en voz baja mientras que Tsuni y Ame miraban la direccion señalada , los dos jovenes Varia estaban dispersos en el salon . Nero discutiendo con Arashi y Aro hablando con la familia Rokudo que sorpresivamente vinieron a la fiesta al igual que Hibari con I-pin menos su hijo Kumo .

-Veo que Ventus no esta ¿ no te llevas bien con el todavia ? - pregunto la castaña para entonces escuchar un ´´che´´ de la chica .

-El chico majestad ´´ no me importa los demas ´´ no quizo venir ya que segun el no se junta con escorias – respondio Acqua – Algun dia ... si algun dia me lo asesinare y disfrutare el momento – dijo ella con estusiasmo lo que provoco que a las dos chicas le salieran una gota . De repente fugazmente Tsuni sintio algo y volteo su rostro hacia la ventana como si presintiera algo .

-¿ Ocurre algo Tsuni ? - pregunto Ame preocupada por su actitud , la castaña no respondio rapidamente sino que se quedo fijamente mirando hacia afuera para luego suspirar y cerrar los ojos , Aqua y Ame notaron su semblante resignado .

-Tenemos visita – respondio ella en voz baja . Acqua alzo incredula una ceja y Ame miraba a su mejor amiga confundida .

-Yo no veo a nadie Uni – dijo Acqua mirando por la ventana pero de pronto sintio una presencia hostil lo que hizo que se volteara rapidamente y con alerta . Miro a las chicas sin entender bien . El salon estaba en silencio a causa de algo . En la entrada del salon habia un grupo de siete personas . Los hombres eran jovenes vestidos de etiquetas mientras que las dos chicas vestian unos sencillos vestidos negros con estilo victoriano . Ame reconocio del grupo a Fabio . Todos los invitados vieron como algunos de los guardianes se situaban frente a todos .

-¿ Que diablos hacen aqui ? - pregunto Gokudera de mala manera y con demasiada hostilidad . El que parecia lider se adelanto un poco .

-Tranquilo Gokudera-kun – dijo Tsuna mientras se situaba a su lado y miraba los ojos amarillos del que parecia el joven lider de los Messoravio . El Vongola penso que parecia algo sobrenatural su presencia – Yo los invite ... Bienvenidos – añadio lo que provoco que la sala de llenara de algunos murmullos , Gokudera al escuchar eso decido calmarse pero no bajo su guardia ya que miraba molesto a los recien llegados .

-Si asi lo decidio el Decimo no tengo nada que decir – dijo Gokudera situandose al lado de su jefe .

-Buenas Noches – dijo Ggio con una misteriosa sonrisa – Gracias por la invitacion Decimo – añadio haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza – Yo y mi familia nos sentimos honrados de asistir una fiesta de ustedes y espero que podamos llevarnos bien – añadio asentuando mas su sonrisa . Tsuni se llevo la mano a su pecho al sentir un presentimiento mientras que los proximos guardianes Vongola miraban a los recien llegados . Arashi al lado de Giotto miraba analizador y con suspicacia al grupo mientras que Ame tenia la mirada puesta sobre Fabio el cual tenia el rostro bajo . Por alguna razon sintio que algo no andaba bien . Tsuni la miro y poso su mirada en cada uno de la nueva generacion Vongola .

-Ya empieza – dijo en voz baja mientras que sus ojos reflejaban una mezcla de tristeza , determinacion e resignacion hacia el oscuro e impreciso futuro que se avecinaba .

¿ Podran afrontarlo ?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Al fin ! Lo termine ! Perdonenme si algo salio mal en los presonajes , ortografia o lo que ****sea . En los proximos capitulos diria que empiezan los infortunios y muchas sorpresas ****( No dire que pasara =P ) Bueno les quiero dar las gracias a todas esas personas que me han dejado reviews , de verdad que se los agradezco ya que me dan animos de seguir escribiendo . Bueno en cuanto pueda subire los dibujos de los personajes del fic en mi perfil , yo les avisare . Tambien estaba pensando en una loca idea que se me ocurrio pero no se si hacerla . Estoy tan emocionada por lo del manga y tmabien algo molesta pero ni modo . Espero que les haya gustado los personajes nuevos que salieron , seguiran saliendo mas . Bueno no tengo mucho que decir , pero espero poder escribir el siguiente capitulo rapido . **

**Por favor si leen mi loca historia , dejenme un review . Dicen que ellos dan animos a los escritores , a mi me suben la autoestima por los cielos ya sea mala o buena porque se que mi historia la leen . Los aceptare con mucho gusto . **

**Hasta la proxima ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola ! Bueno aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo ,no estaba tan inspirada asi que perdonen los errores de ortografia y que los personajes salgan Oc , hago lo que puedo ( creo que estoy de malas XD ) .**

**Criticas , Piedras , Tomatazos o cualquier metodo de tortura y asesinato , por favor en los reviews que los aceptare con todo gusto . **

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Amano y no a mi ( creo que la adoro por crear esta serie ) **

**Primera Jugada **

El salon estaba en completo silencio mientras todos se miraban entre si . Parecia como si estuvieran jugando un juego de detectives y buscaban quien era el culpable . Al ver que nadie iba a hablar , Tsuna decidio hacerlo pero en el fondo sabia que algo no estaba bien con el recien llegado pero para que hacer una guerra por un presentimiento .

-Yo tambien espero que nuestras familias se lleven bien – dijo Tsuna con sinceridad mientras le extendia una mano de forma de saludo al joven Messoravio la cual acepto con cierta monotomia .-Pero veo que no nos ha presentado al resto de la familia – añadio mirando hacia los jovenes que estaban detras del lider muy serios . Ggio sonrio en modo de respuesta .

-Disculpe mis malos modales Decimo – dijo Ggio con amabilidad y se volteo hacia su grupo y señalo a dos en especifico dandoles a entender de que se acercaran . Dos personas con singular cabello se acercaron , una joven peliazulada y un joven pelirrojo , Ame se movio de su sitio al ver que era Fabio . - Ellos dos son mis hermanos menores , ella es Danae mi hermana menor – la presento mientras ella hacia un gesto de saludo y respeto con su cabeza mientras que detras de Tsuna cerca de una pared , Giotto se le quedo mirando fijamente pensando que era una hermosa joven . - Y el Fabio mi hermano y mano derecha – termino de presentarlos – Fabio con la vista algo melancolica y seria saludo con un gesto al Decimo Jefe Vongola .

-Mucho gusto chicos ; pero veo que no me has presentado la familia completa – dijo Tsuna completamente interesado en ellos .

-El resto son mis guardianes , son como de mi familia aunque no haya lazos de sangre en nosotros – dijo Ggio con una sonrisa que Fabio reconocio como falsa . Por primera vez lo odiaba a el y se odiaba a si mismo por estar en esa situacion . - Tiziano Rotti – señalo a un joven de cabello azul grisaceo y ojos violetas – Los gemelos Dante y Cagliari Bellini – la joven y el joven tenia el mismo color de cabello pero sus ojos eran distintos y el cabello del chico estaba echado hacia atras al contrario de su hermana – Y el ultimo es Francesco Tossi – el joven mas alejado del grupo se acerco deajndo ver su cabello negro y unos ojos azul hielo tan claros que parecian sin vida , Tsuna , Gokudera , Yamamoto reaccionaron al ver que era el chico que habia atacado a Ame la cual estaba cerca de Tsuni mirandolo precavidamente casi con miedo .

-Maldito – dijo Yamamoto entre dientes e iba a caminar pero fue detenido por Ryohei mientras que Gokudera lo miraba con su peor mirada asesina .

-¿ Que ocurre ? Acaso mi guardian hizo algo malo – dijo Ggio haciendose el desantendido mientras que Fabio miraba sin entender el porque de la actitud de los mayores .

-Lo que ocurre Messoravio-san es que su guardian , el Sr. Tossi ataco a un miembro de mi familia – dijo Tsuna completamente serio y su mirada era muy distinta a la que tenia antes . Fabio al escuchar eso arrugo el ceño y miro furiosamente al joven mencionado el cual esquivo la mirada de este como si no le importara en lo mas minimo .

-Ya veo ... en verdad me disculpo sinceramente . No estaba enterado pero ya me encargare de darle su apropiado castigo . Disculpenme de nuevo – dijo Ggio fingiendo verguenza . Fabio alzo una ceja mientras que Danae rodaba los ojos .

-Eso espero , pero ahora prosigamos con la fiesta – dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa en su serio rostro – Venga ... quiero presentarle a mi familia – añadio mientras le hacia un gesto a Ggio de que lo acompañara .

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

En la parte mas alejada del salon la familia de ilusionista de los Vongola miraban silenciosamente a los recien llegados . El patriarca de esa familia observaba con interes a dos personas del grupo de recien llegados .

-Kufufu – rio en voz baja el hombre mas mayor mientras que la hermosa mujer que tenia un parche en su ojo derecho permanecia en silencio . - Interesante familia – añadio cuando termino de analizarlos .

-¿ Porque lo dices Mukuro-sama ? - pregunto Chrome sin entenderlo , detras de ella estaba Aro con un joven de cabello azulado en forma de piña , el cual en a sus años se parecia una copia viviente de su padre pero al igual que los de su generacion algo los identifica diferentes y en el era el color de ojos parecidos a los de su madre y la personalidad era muy diferente a las de sus padres siendo mas silencioso y misterioso . Ahora se encontraba escuchando a su padre en completo silencio pero sabiendo lo que quizo decir .

-Mi hermosa Chrome yo se que te has dado cuenta de la singularidad de nuestro recien llegado ... algo que esta familia de mafia no se ha dado cuenta Kufufu – dijo Mukuro con una sonrisa .

-Hai – dijo Chrome con parnisomia pero su mirada queria decir algo mas - ¿ Cree que deberiamos decirle al Boss ? - pregunto con preocupacion para entonces mirar al Jefe de los Vongola enseñandole la familia al lider recien llegado .

-Iie ... quiero que esto tome un giro inesperado – dijo Mukuro con una sonrisa misteriosa pero Chrome no entendio por lo que Aro decidio hablar .

-Maestra ... lo que mi Maestro quizo decir es que tenemos que dejar que las cosas sigan su curso y entonces veremos lo que los recien llegados pueden hacer , ¿ no es asi Maestro ? - dijo Aro con total lentitud y aburrimiento pero solo recibio un golpe leve en su cabeza .

-Nadie te pidio explicacion pero todo lo que haz dicho es cierto tonto aprendiz – dijo Mukuro mientras que Aro se sobaba la cabeza . - ¿ No lo crees asi Ren ? - pregunto a la nada pero esa respuesta iba dirigida al joven que estaba detras de ellos .

-No se que estas planeando Rokudo pero no sere parte de tus tontos planes – dijo el joven llamado . Antes esa respuesta Chrome palidecio y lo llamo por hijo mientras que Aro se limitaba a mirar de ambos lados y Mukuro solo sonreia .

-Vaya ... veo que todavia no estas dispuesto llamarme padre – dijo Mukuro con una sonrisa – Pero aunque no quieras ya eres parte de esto despues de todo perteneces a la familia de ilusionistas y como dirian los otros ... a la familia de traidores . - añadio con seriedad mientras que Ren solo se limito a mirarle con algo parecido al odio .

-Ya te dije que no me importa lo que digas o pienses ... solo me importa mi madre y por ella estoy a tu lado pero no sere parte de nada ... si no tienes nada que decir me ire al lado de mi madrina I-Pin – dijo con seriedad mientras se iba esquivando a los otros invitados para irse al otro extremo del salon

-Ohhh ya se fue – dijo Mukuro fingiendo dramatismo – Pero por ahora lo que me interesa saber es cual es la fuente de poder de esa fabulosa ilusionista ... sus ilusiones compiten con las mias tanto que nadie se ha dado cuenta que el jefe de esa familia es una simple ilusion – añadio .

-Y entonces ... ¿ donde estara el verdadero ? - pregunto Chrome mirandolo al igual que Aro .

-Quien sabe ... por eso dije que esta familia es interesante Kufufu – dijo riendose para entrecerrar los ojos y observar a la joven rubia misteriosa .

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Despues de presentar a los guardianes y sus familias entonces Tsuna decidio presentar a la suya . Acercandose a su esposa ; le hizo señas a sus dos hijos para que se acercaran . Giotto se alejo de Arashi y Tsuni dejo a Ame con Acqua . Cada paso que daba Tsuni sentia que se hacia mas pesado y sinceramente ella no queria encontrarse con ese misterioso joven .

-Ellos dos son mis hijos – dijo Tsuna presentando a Giotto que fue el primero que llego al encuentro , este solo se limito a saludar a Ggio – Y ella es mi princesa Tsuni ... mi hija mayor – añadio mientras la agarraba delicadamente de la mano , la joven castaña sintio un horrible escalofrio la toparse con la mirada del joven lider pero puso toda su fuerza de voluntad para controlarse .

-Que sorpresa ven mis ojos al ver tanta belleza – dijo Ggio con cierto dramatismo lo que hizo que Kyoko y Tsuna sonrieran tranquilos mientras que Giotto se limito a mirarlo con seriedad . - No crei que la jefa del Giglio Nero fuera tan hermosa – añadio mientras agarraba inesperadamente una mano de ella y la besaba por encima .

-Yo nunca crei que el lider de la familia Messoravio fuera tan ... ordinario – dijo Tsuni con calma mientras retiraba su mano , Ggio solo sonrio .

-Si eso dicen – dijo Ggio mirando sus ojos azules los cuales era profundos y misteriosos los cuales le dijieron algo con una simple mirada – Decimo ... si me lo permite me gustaria poder hablar con esta hermosa joven – añadio mirando a Tsuna el cual no parecia muy contento con la peticion pero Kyoko termino con convencerlo mientras se lo llevaba , solo Giotto se quedo mirandolo - ¿ Ocurre algo Sawada-san ? - pregunto con rostro inocente el ojiamarillento .

-Cuidado con lo que haces con mi hermana ... algo en ti no me gusta – dijo Giotto con total seriedad haciendo que Tsuni y Ggio se alertaran .

-_Acaso se dio cuenta –_ pensaron a la misma vez Tsuni y Ggio mientras veian a Giotto alejarse en direccion a su amigo Arashi dejando solos al fin en medio de la sala .

-Estuvo cerca – dijo Ggio sonriente y se limito a mirar a Tsuni – ¿ No lo crees Arcobaleno del Cielo ? – pregunto pero su interlocutora no parecio sorprendida , sino que parecia como si estuviera mirando a viejo amigo .

-No se que esta planeando Messoravio-san al no venir personalmente a esta fiesta pero le dire que no permitire que le hagas daño a mi familia – dijo Tsuni con total determinacion .

-¿ Que no sabes que estoy planeando ? Oh vaya eso si es nuevo – dijo Ggio mientras se acercaba a ella para poner su boca cerca de su oido – Acaso tu habilidad de ver el futuro se esta debilitando al igual que tu salud – añadio en voz baja y sintio que ella se estremecia .

-¿ Como sabes ? - pregunto Tsuni con los ojos algo abiertos mientras lo veia sonreir algo que no le gustaba para nada .

-No eres la unica con habilidades Tsu-chan – dijo burlon lo que hizo que Tsuni entrecerrara los ojos ante el apodo que solo le decia su hermano pequeño .- Pero es no es misterio saber que los arcobalenos del cielo son conocidos por su vida corta ... ¿ Cuanto tiempo te queda ? Dos años , Meses , Semanas , Dias – decia con total crueldad , cosas que las personas de su alrededor no se percataban , Tsuni solo se limitaba a apretar su mano para evitar cualquier situacion .

-Tenia razon cuando te vi ... eres frio y despiadado al igual que tus ojos cuando no estas fingiendo sonrisas – dijo Tsuni mirando fijamente los ojos amarillos que reflejaban las palabras que ella habia pronuciado .

-Es la primera vez que alguien me dice eso sin tener miedo – dijo Ggio serio dejando ver su verdadera faceta – Pero te dire algo ... eres mi invitada de honor para el espectaculo que empezara pronto – añadio haciendo una leve reverencia para alejarse de ella dejandolo estatica en su sitio . La joven jefa no sintio cuando sus amigas Acqua y Ame se acercaron a ella .

-Oi Uni ¿ estas bien ? - pregunto Acqua mirando su palidez , Ame la miraba sin decir nada para luego dirigir su mirada hacia el joven Messoravio que se habia retirado .

-Eh ... oh si estoy bien – dijo Tsuni despertando de su trance y fingiendo una sonrisa que Acqua no se creyo , se volteo a ver a Ame y noto que ella miraba a Fabio el cual estaba con su familia . - Me imagino que no sabias que el era de la mafia – pregunto y al no tener respuesta lo dio como un no - Ve a hablar con el – añadio sonriendo levemente , la joven Yamamoto las miro y sin decir nada mas se fue – Puede que sea la ultima vez que hables tranquilamente con el – dijo en voz baja .

-¿ Que dijiste ? - pregunto Acqua al escuchar un murmullo que no entendio . Tsuni la miro y la agarro del brazo .

-Vamos a buscar algo de tomar y me cuentas como te han ido las cosas con Ventus – dijo Tsuni animadamente mientras que a Acqua le salia una vena por escuchar el nombre de su patetico jefe y prometido .

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Yamamoto observaba como su unica hija se encaminaba hacia el chico que ella consideraba su amigo . Estaba tan absorto que no noto que Gokudera se situaba a su lado .

-Che – escucho a su lado y se percato entonces de la presencia de su amigo – No dejaras de vigilarla , no tienes que preocuparte por eso friki del beisbol – dijo Gokudera un poco cansado .

-Hahaha – Yamamoto se rio aunque sin muchas ganas – Solo me preocupo , deberias hacer lo mismo por Arashi – añadio sin mirarlo pero sabia que el guardian de la tormenta se habia tensado .

-! Yo me preocupo por el cabeza hueca de mi hijo ! - dijo el alzando un poco el volumen de su voz ,lo que ocasiono que algunas personas lo miraran – Cambiando de tema ¿ donde esta tu mujer ? Siempre que la veo esta metida en primer lugar en todas estas cosas – dijo Gokudera alzando una ceja .

-Oh ... Haru esta en la casa buscando algo , dijo que vendria rapido pero viendo ahora creo que se ha tardado mucho – dijo Yamamoto mirando la entrada algo preocupado .

-Che ... ella vendra – dijo Gokudera y noto que Tsuna lo llamaba dejando a Yamamoto solo .

-_Haru nunca se tarda ... que estara pasando – _penso el guardian de la lluvia mientras miraba a su hija acercarse a Fabio .

Fabio estaba completamente furioso con Francesco por lo que habia hecho a Ame y ninguno de los otros guardianes le habian dicho nada .

-¿Que diablos hicistes Francesco ? - dijo Fabio con los dientes apretados para no gritarle . El aludido lo miraba con aburrimiento .

-Estaba aburrido y pues me encontre con la chica y decidi atacarla ... fin del asunto – dijo Francesco con total monotomia pero Fabio sabia que lo que decia era una total mentira .

-No me vengas con esas – dijo Fabio para acercarse a el y agarrarle de la chaqueta . Ojos azul frios miraban a los amarillentos refulgentes muy distintos a los de su hermano Ggio . - Se muy bien que sabias que Ame pertenecia a la familia Vongola y un asi la atacaste ... ¿ Mi hermano te envio ? - pregunto casi fuera de si . El joven llamado Dante puso una mano en su hombro .

-¿ Porque no le preguntas tu ? - fue la simple contestacion de Francesco para lucir una burlona sonrisa lo que provoco que enojara mas a Fabio , lo que era inusual ya que era siempre tranquilo .

-Calmense los dos – dijo Dante – Estan desconcentrando a mi hermana y parece que tenemos una visita – añadio haciendo un gesto con la cabeza y todos se voltearon y vieron como Ame se acercaba a Fabio .

Ame miro de cerca a Fabio sin darse cuenta que el ya la estaba mirando . Miro sus ojos y vio esos ojos amarillos llenos de emociones encontradas pero lo mas que parecio ver era ... culpa . ¿ Que estaba ocurriendo ? ¿ Porque no le dijo que pertenecia a una familia de la mafia ? ¿ Acaso no confiaba en ella ?

-Fabio – dijo Ame pero el no se inmuto y solo se limito a mirarla . Ame creyo que a lo mejor estaba molesto por lo que habia sucedido en la tarde ; los otros integrantes de la familia que estaban alrededor de ellos se alejaron un poco - ¿ Porque no me dijistes que eras de la mafia ? - pregunto algo frustada .

-No puedo hablar contigo – fue lo unico que dijo Fabio consiente de que la ilusion de su hermano lo estaba observando desde la otra esquina mientras hablaba con otras personas .

-Pero ... - empezo a decir Ame pero fue interrumpida por Fabio que se acerco a ella casi inadvertidamente que apenas ella pudo reaccionar .

-Lo siento Ame – dijo Fabio frente a ella y penso que sentia una total tranquilidad al mirar esos ojos castaños claros de Ame . Separandose de ella le dio una ultima mirada y se retiro hacia otro lugar del salon al igual que los otros dejandola sola mientras que lagrimas bajaban por su mejillas pero ningun sonido emitia . Sintio un brazo en su hombro y vio que era su padre y sin decir nada lo abrazo , ocultando su cabeza en su pecho para no hacer ruido alguno .

Ggio vio como su hermano se acercaba junto con el resto de la familia .

-Que conmovedor – dijo con una sonrisa – Me encantan las despedidas – añadio burlon pero Fabio no dijo nada solo lo ignoro . Danae miraba a sus dos hermanos sin saber que decir o hacer .

-¿ Que haremos ahora ? - pregunto Danae mirandolos . Vieron como Ggio la ilusion que parecia muy real alzaba su copa y olia el contenido para luego bajar la copa .

-Casi es hora de actuar , en cuanto pase todo ... Cagliari hazte cargo para que nadie se de cuenta de que no estuve aqui . Nadie puede saber que mi verdadero estaba en otro lugar – respondio con una sonrisa de zorro lo que ocasiono que todos se estremecieran .

-A veces me pregunto como las ilusiones de Cagliari tienen voluntad propia , son casi reales – dijo Tiziano al lado de Dante .

-Todo esta en la mente del ilusionista y mi hermana es una de las mejores – fue la simple contestacion de Dante que miraba a su hermana que mantenia la otra mano en la pulsera de plata .

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Haru caminaba alegremente por las calles de Namimori . Estaba algo apurada ya que le habia prometido a Takeshi de que iba a llegar temprano .y solamente se le habian olvidado algunas cosas para la fiesta de Tsuni por lo que no pudo ir junto a su familia . De la prisa que tenia se le cayeron algunas cosas y suspirando no le quedo remedio que recogerlas rapido .

-Soy muy tonta desu – dijo Haru con una sonrisa resignada . Solo pensaba que a lo mejor la fiesta se habia terminado y ella no habia llegado temprano . Cuando estaba a punto de terminar sintio una presencia detras de ella .

-¿ Necesita ayuda señora ? - pregunto la voz que Haru reconocio como la de un joven y sonriendo se volteo un poco para ver a su interlocutor . Lo que sucedio fue tan rapido que apenas Haru pudo reaccionar . Cayo al suelo sangrando por las heridas que recibio en su pecho . Vio como la persona se arrodillaba a su lado y sintio un escalofrio que no tenia que ver con las heridas . La sonrisa macabra y despiadada del joven era lo que lo causaba . Lo ultimo que vio Haru antes de perder la conciencia fue unos ojos amarillos llenos de sadismo y odio y penso que se les hacia conocidos .

-_Takeshi ... Ame-chan _– penso Haru perdiendo la conciencia siendo dejada atras por el chico que se limpio las manos y unas llamas anaranjadas desaparecian de ellas .

-Primera jugada y ataque – dijo la persona mientras que la luz del farol iluminaba su rostro dejando ver el rostro sonriente del lider de los Messoravio - ¿ Quien sera el siguiente ? - pregunto mientras empezaba a caminar y se alejaba del lugar .

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Sawada cerca de una ventana se encontraba Takeshi haciendo reir a su hija para que se olvidara de su tristeza pero de repente abrio los ojos al sentir un terrible presentimiento y sin decir nada se dirigio hacia una ventana .

-¿Oto-san ? - Ame se situo a su lado y lo sintio tenso . Estaba preocupada ya que tambien sintio algo raro en ella .

-_¿ Que fue ese presentimiento ? ... Haru –_ penso Yamamoto lleno de preocupacion .

Mientras ocurria eso ; en el otro extremo de la sala estaba Tsuni hablando con Acqua y de repente

Tsuni dejo caer un vaso lleno de jugo mientras se agarraba con dolor su pecho y chupete . Acqua que estaba a su lado se alarmo al verla asi y como tenia reflejos excelentes la agarro antes de que tambaleara y cayera al suelo .

-Oiii ¿ que ocurre ? ¿ Uni ? - preguntaba la peliplateada alarmada y preocupada por la actitud de su amiga mientras que todos empezabana a reaccionar ante la forma de actuar de la festejada . Tsuna al ver a su hija asi se acerco rapidamente al igual que todos .

-¡ Tsuni ! - llamo Tsuna completamente alarmado ya que la chica no se camabiaba de posicion y parecia mas palida . Solo pudo escuchar unos murmullos que salian de sus labios .

-Ya empezo ... ya empezo – decia Tsuni en completo trance mientras que gotas de sudor bajaban por su palido rostro – La muerte esta sobre los Vongola – añadio antes de caer desmayada en brazos de su padre . Todo era presenciado desde la esquina del salon por la joven familia invitada . El joven Ggio que estaba en el salon desaparecio en una neblina siendo remplazado por el verdadero sin que nadie se diera cuenta , bueno la exepcion era los ilusionistas Vongola pero estos no dijieron nada . Todo el mundo estaba preocupado por la situacion de Uni que apenas reaccionaron cuando alguien entro a la sala . Yamamoto y Gokudera vieron que era Fuuta que estaba super agitado como si hubiera corrido .

-¡ Minna ! ¡ Takeshi-nii ! … Haru-nee fue llevada al hospital , fue herida cuando venia hacia aca ! - exclamo Fuuta preocupado . Nadie pudo ver como pero Yamamoto estaba frente a Fuuta agarrandole de un brazo .

-¿¡ Que rayos acabas de decir ! - pregunto Yamamoto completamente fuera de si , Gokudera y Ryohei se acercaron a el para agarrarle .

-¡ Calmate Friki del Beisbol ! - exclamo algo preocupado Gokudera por su amigo pero la verdad sabia que no podia pedirle eso – Fuuta ¿ hacia que hospital se la llevaron ? - pregunto mientras que el guardian de la lluvia era agarrado por Ryohei .

-El hospital central – fue la contestacion de Fuuta el cual estaba a punto de llorar por lo que habia ocurrido .

-Iremos todos – fue la voz que se escucho y todos se voltearon a ver que Tsuna tenia en brazos a su hija desmayada . Los demas asintieron mientras que Yamamoto salia rapidamente del hogar de los Sawada . Ame estaba pretificada en una esquina por la noticia que acaba de escuchar y solamente las lagrimas que salian de sus ojos demostraba que estaba viva . Sintio que la abrazaban y alzo los ojos y vio unos ojos azules llenos de preocupacion . Arashi la estaba abrazando para luego soltarla y guiarla a la salida . Solo se quedaron en la sala los integrantes de la familia Messoravio que hicieron el amago de salir tambien . Fabio se detuvo frente a su hermano .

-¿¡ Que diablos has hecho Ggio ! - pregunto Fabio lleno de indignacion e ira . Los otros solo se limitaron a callar y observar .

-Mover mis fichas y creo que mi enemigo esta a punto de perder un peon – dijo Ggio con sinceridad y sin darle mucha importancia . Ni se inmuto cuando Fabio le dio un golpe en su rostro solo sonrio mientras que los demas se alarmaron .

-¡ No te perdonare nunca si le ocurre algo a Haru-oba-san ! Te juro que te matare yo mismo – dijo lleno de odio hacia Ggio y sin decir nada salio del lugar mientras que Danae ayudaba a su hermano .

-Fratello – dijo Danae y cuando iba a preguntarle algo mas no pudo ya que Ggio le contesto antes de que formulara la pregunta .

-Iremos al hospital ... debemos dar ejemplo de que somos una buena familia y que estamos de parte de ellos ... ya me encargare luego de Fabio – dijo Ggio totalmente serio mientras se tocaba el rostro y sin decir nada mas salio del lugar para entonces los otros seguirlo .

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Horas despues ... **_

Todos estaban en la sala de espera , algunos sentados y otros caminando pero de igual modo llenos de preocupacion y miedo ya que les dijieron que Haru estaba en cirugia . Yamamoto estaba sentado con el rostro bajo mientras que se agarraba fuertemente de sus cabellos . Tsuna estaba sentado junto con Kyoko y Giotto acompañandolo ya que Tsuni estaba en reposo en una habitacion . Segun el medico fue la tension lo que hizo desmayar pero Reborn sabia que no era eso . El arcobaleno del sol sentado frente en una silla al lado de la cama de Tsuni y estaba al tanto de que ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo a la hermosa joven y sabia que eso destrozaria a Tsuna . Estaba absorto pensando en las vidas de Luce , Aria y Uni cuando escucho un suspiro asi que levanto la cabeza viendo como Tsuni se despertaba . Esta miro hacia todos lados sin apenas moverse y entendio que estaba en un hospital .

-¿ Cuanto llevo dormida ? - pregunto ella algo soñolienta a la vez que Reborn daba un salto y se situaba cerca de ella en la cama .

-Una horas – respondio este y se quedo callado como si no quisiera decir la siguiente pregunta que pensaba - ¿ Cuanto te queda Tsuni ? - pregunto sin inmutarse y ver como esta apartaba la mirada .

-Dos años maximo ... quizas menos – respondio ella en un susurro lo que ensombrecio el rostro de Reborn ya que tenia la esperanza de que al menos la joven pudiera vivir .

-¿ Se lo diras a Tsuna y a los demas ? - pregunto el y vio como ella negaba suavemente .

-Iie ... es mejor que no lo sepan – dijo ella mirandolo – Sabes Reborn oji-san ... no tengo miedo a la muerte porque se que es un proceso natural que le pasa a todos pero lo que en verdad me da miedo es dejar que oto-san sufra de nuevo . Se que amo mucho a oka-san y yo soy lo unico que le queda y tambien esta Kumo ... no quiero dejarlo solo , soy la unica que lo entiende y la unica que lo ama a pesar de ser como es – añadio con voz casi quebrada por las lagrimas .

-Tsuni – llamo Reborn – Te prometo que viviras hasta seas anciana ... encontrare la manera y eso te lo puedo jurar pero tu tienes que luchar contra la maldicion ... prometemelo – añadio mirandola con determinacion haciendo que Tsuni sonriera entre lagrimas .

-Hai – dijo ella – Lo prometo Reborn oji-san – concluyo ella para entonces respirar mas tranquila pero luego su rostro se contrajo al recordar lo sucedido - ¿ Quien es que el esta herido ? Tuve una vision de sangre ¿ Quien fue ? - pregunto preocupada .

-Hirieron a Haru cuando iba de camino a la fiesta – respondio el arcobaleno mientras que Tsuni hacia una expresion de horror en su rostro - La pregunta es ... ¿ Quien fue ? - añadio mientras la miraba como si ella supiera la respuesta .

-En realidad no vi bien pero te aseguro que no confio en esa familia especialmente en su lider ... hay algo en su ojos que me hace sentir muy mal – dijo Tsuni mientras miraba el techo .

-Ya veo , bueno me voy para que descanses – dijo Reborn mientras bajaba de la cama de un salto pero se detuvo a medio camino para mirarla de nuevo – Le dire a Tsuna que despertaste – añadio mientras la veia sonreir , no podia negar que ella se parecia a Luce cuando sonreia .

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ame tambolireaba sus dedos en el vaso de cafe que estaba sujetando . Ella se encontraba un poco lejos de su padre en compañia de sus amigos . Queria llorar pero no se atrevia ya que no queria ser una carga para sus padres en ese momento . Arashi que estaba sentado frente a ella la observaba detenidamente con una expresion indescifrable en su rostro . Tenia tantas emociones encontradas que no sabia cual era cual pero lo que si estaba seguro era que no le gusto para nada de que Ame se le acercara al pelirrojo . Salio de sus pensamientos cuando noto que Giotto se acercaba a Ame .

-Ame – la llamo Giotto la cual se tardo en reaccionar para luego mirarlo – Tomate el cafe , te hara bien – añadio mientras hacia un gesto hacia el vaso de cafe que ella tenia . Esta sin muchas ganas decidio hacerlo para asi complacer a su amigo . Si querer vio al medico que atendio a su madre salir de la sala de operaciones lo que provoco que todos se levantaran de sus asientos .

Yamamoto sintio que el mundo se caia al saber que su esposa habia sido herida . Ahora que tenia el doctor de frente sentia que las palabras no querian salir de su boca por temor de recibir una mala noticia . Vio como su hija se situaba delante de el para preguntarle algo alterada al medico sobre como estaba su madre , lo que provoco que se sintiera un mal padre . Que tonto habia sido ya que no era el unico que estaba sufriendo tambien Ame , asi que para calmar las cosas puso su mano en el hombro de esta lo que hizo que se callara y lo mirara . Ame vio una sonrisa rota y comprensiva en los labios de su padre que en realidad escondia sufrimiento asi que se limito a callar .

-¿ Como esta mi esposa ? - pregunto Yamamoto algo nervioso ya que el doctor estaba algo serio . Este se toco la cabeza antes de responder .

-La señora Yamamoto recibio heridas profundas ... - empezo a decir el doctor , Ame apreto la mano de su padre – pero ahora esta fuera de peligro ya que pudimos estabilizarla y salvarla a ella y a su hijo – añadio con una sonrisa algo comprensiva mientras que la sala se quedaba en pleno silencio antes esas ultimas palabras .

-¡¿ Nani ? - dijieron todos a la misma vez lo que hizo que el doctor retrocediera por el susto . Todos era un mar de expresiones y emociones . Yamamoto estaba estatico e intentaba procesar pero por mas que lo intentaba no podia . Gokudera tenia la boca abierta . Tsuna se petrifico y los demas ni que se digan .

-Veo que por su actitud no lo sabia , pues dejeme informarle que la señora Yamamoto esta embarazada y tiene cinco semanas de gestacion ... felicidades a pesar de todo – dijo el doctor mientras Yamamoto salia de su trance .

-¿ Puedo verla ? - pregunto el con apuro y nerviosismo ante todo lo que se habia enterado .

-Despues que la pongan en su cuarto le avisare , con permiso – respondio el doctor y se retiro . Yamamoto miro a Ame y sin decir nada mas se abrazaron . Luego de esto Tsuna le dio las felicitaciones a su amigo mientras que Gokudera le decia que no habia perdido el tiempo . Ame solo podia sonreir levemente pero sabia que algo no estaba bien .

-Tendras compañia friki – dijo una voz detras de ella y la que no tenia que adivinar que era de Arashi .

-Hai – solo pudo decir ella sin mirarlo pero Arashi sabia que sonreia .

El ambiente feliz se rompio cuando el arcobaleno del sol hizo presencia en la sala .

-Disculpen por interrumpir este momento pero creo que lo importante de saber es ¿ quien fue que ataco a Haru ? Y ¿ con que proposito ? - dijo esto mirando a la familia Messoravio que estaban apartados del grupo .

-Reborn tiene razon – dijo Tsuna mirandolos – Yo como lider de los Vongola debo velar por el bienestar de mi familia y ahora uno sido atacado y no puedo quedarme sentado viendo que ocurra algo asi de nuevo . Juro que perseguire al culpable y le hara pagar – dijo Tsuna duramente mientras que todos escuchaban silenciosamente .

-Yamamoto Haru fue herida con un objecto impregnado de llamas de ultima voluntad - dijo una voz entre ellos y para sorpresa de todos vieron a Hibari Kyoya en la multitud en compañia de su esposa I-Pin . Tsuna sonrio ya que sabia que Hibari apoyaria ya que alguien fue herido en las calles de Namimori .

-Asi que el culpable pertenece a una familia de la mafia – dijo Ggio hablando por primera vez lo que ocasiono que todos lo miraran – No se preocupe Decimo ... su familia tiene mi incondicional apoyo junto con la mia , asi que atraparemos al culpable . Considerelo un gesto de amistad de familias – añadio mientras miraba penetrantemente a Tsuna con sus ojos ambarinos .

-Arigato Messoravio-san – dijo Tsuna – Es bueno saber que contamos con su apoyo y por eso me gustaria discutir algunas cosas sobre su estancia en Namimori ya que creo que no tiene nada de malo que se establezcan aqui – añadio mientras que Reborn y Giotto miraban a Tsuna incredulos de lo que escuchaban y Gokudera y Yamamoto observaban a Ggio algo desconfiados .

-Tiene usted mi total gratidud – dijo Ggio haciendo un gesto fingido de respeto mientras era observado por Fabio .

-_Aunque seas mi hermano ... eres un maldito –_ penso Fabio arrugando el ceño sin saber que Arashi y Ame lo observaban pero con distintos pensamientos cada uno .

-Bienvenidos a Namimori – dijo Tsuna estrechandole la mano como debia hacer de un principio como modo de saludos entre familias – Espero que con su ayuda podamos atrapar al culpable – añadio .

-Claro que lo haremos – respondio Ggio con una sonrisa algo intimidante para algunos mientras que en el cristal de una ventana cercana se veia reflajada los guardianes de la familia Messoravio . - _Un peon cae y todos lo siguen –_ penso mientras observaba a los siguientes guardianes Vongola .

La batalla acaba de comenzar pero como puedes luchar con un enemigo que apenas conoces y que puede estar mas cerca de lo que te imaginas .

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Perdonenme ! Hice lo que pude ; creo que fue un capitulo algo loco . Ahora si en verdad ( lo prometo con mi ultima voluntad XP ) que para los proximos capitulos habra peleas , romances y cuanta cosa loca se me ocurra en mi desequilibrada cabeza . Bueno hice un poll en mi profile y me gustaria que lo hicieran (creo que esta *pensativa y algo dudosa* ) . Bueno los veo para el proximo capitulo . **

**Hasta luego ^^**


End file.
